Invisible
by Sweeney.Sparrow.Joker.Love
Summary: The Joker has a daughter. Jokers Daughter lives with The Joker. Joker kidnaps woman. Jokers daughter tries to help the woman.Jokers daughters life gets turned upside down. Add an unexpected pregnancy some where. This won't end well.
1. Chapter 1

_Invisible._

That was the best word I can possibly think of to describe my school life. It may sound bad. Not being invited to all the 'cool' parties, being choose last at sports, being referred to '_what's her name_' if being referred to at all. But to be honest, I like it like that. If I wanted to, I could be the most talked about person in Gotham if not the whole world. I could be in newspapers and on the television but not for the right reason. You see when all the kids at school go back to their perfect houses to see their perfect families I go back to an abandoned theatre to see The Joker. Yes that's right The Joker. The most wanted criminal in Gotham is my dad. And yes I do feel powerful when I say that.

Of course, no one knows this apart from The Joker himself and my friend, Rex. I knew I could trust him. He has been my friend for years. When I told him who my father was he didn't run away screaming like I thought he would. He just stared at me and said:

"I don't have to meet him do I?" I laughed at him and shook my head.

"I don't want you to meet him." I replied. Of don't usually get what I want...

"Breakfast is ready!" A happy voice calls, waking me up. I smile and sit up. I can see Rex is still asleep on the floor. I laugh and spin out of the bed I woke up on and give him a small kick with my foot.

"Your mother says breakfast is ready and you know how much I love your mothers cooking so get up." I say. I had slept over at Rex's house that night. I had been doing that a lot since my dad got put in Arkham which was about a month ago. He had been in Arkham before but that didn't stop me thinking he wouldn't come back.

"I'm up." Rex grumbles. He sits up, rubs his eyes and reaches over to the bedside table for his glasses. He is still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. I look down at myself and see I am also still wearing my jeans and t shirt. I care about my hygiene most of the time. I don't care what the girls in school say when I have to wear the same t shirt three days in a row because I don't know how to use the washing machine in our hideout and dads at Arkham. They don't think I can hear them whispering when I walk into the classroom but I can. They think it doesn't upset me but it does.

I quickly shake away the thought and look back down at my friend.

"Food." I say sounding like and impatient child

"Is that all you think about?" Rex asks as he jumps up.

"Pretty much." I say as I drag him out of his room. We go down the stairs and into the kitchen/ dining room. Rex's Mother, Father and grandparents are already there. They are a nice little family. Well that's not including Rex's older brother and sister. I don't see them much but from what I heard from Rex they only cared about sex, drugs and parties. He says I'm lucky I don't have brothers and sisters but secretly I'd kill for a proper little family.

"The Joker has escaped Arkham again." Rex's Mother says, snapping me from my thoughts, as she passes us to go into the kitchen. The television in the corner of the room is on the news channel and a picture of The Joker, my dad, is on the screen and the caption says 'JOKER ESCAPES'. "He walks in and out of there like a bloody revolving door! They ought to get higher security for that place I swear!"

"Really?" I ask. I don't know whether to be happy my dad was home or worried that if I don't get back in time he'll be angry and him being angry isn't a good thing. I have the scars to prove it. Rex's Mum nods with a frown. I feel Rex squeeze my hand and I try to act as I'm not bothered by the news. But of course I'm bothered. I want to run home as fast as I can and hide in my room.

"That Bruce Wayne has enough money to throw about. He should donate some to help security at Arkham." Rex's mother says with a roll of her eyes. "More money than sense that man has. What do you want for breakfast sweetie?"

"I can't stay for breakfast today sorry." I say with a fake smile. "I have to get home."

"Oh. Well I hope we see you soon." Rex's mother says. I nod my head enthusiastically making her laugh. I want her to adopt me sometimes.

"Wait." Rex's dad says. Putting up a hand. "I'll give you a lift home. I don't want you walking home with that freak on the loose." I try not to flinch at the word 'freak'. Oh I used that word a couple of times when I got angry with Dad and it earned me a couple broken bones. I never learn. I hate myself for that. I always get too angry and do stupid things like scream and punch things. I have anger issues.

"Oh. Erm." I say trying not to panic but I'm very bad at that. I get butterflies and it seems like hours before I speak again. I lick my lips and clear my throat "Well OK. I was going to meet my Dad at the little shop. You know the one next to bridge that links Gotham to the narrows? Yes. He's there now." Oh I feel proud of myself for making up that lie.

"OK then." Rex's dad says with a nod. He's a big tough guy but he's very kind. He looks like he could work for my dad but in reality he can't hurt a fly. Well I suppose he could. He couldn't hurt a person at least. I've seen him bring Rex's mother flowers sometimes. I like to think my dad used to do that for my mom but I don't dare ask him. We don't talk about Mom. I don't know why but it's just a subject we avoid at all costs.

"Let's go get your stuff then." Rex says clapping his hands together. We run up to his room and once we get there I start to quickly pack my things in my bag. Well I say that I really mean I stuff everything in my bag, creasing all my clothes but I don't really care about all that.

"He's going to kill me! I'm going to die." I mutter. Rex stands by the wall looking at me.

"Just say you went out for a walk or something." He suggests. I look over at him. He's looking in the mirror and sorting out his dark brown with his hands. Typical. I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Oh yes Rex you look great." I tease. He sticks out his tongue at me and I smirk back at him. I knock him out of the way of the mirror and look at my reflection. My brown hair is a mess and there are bags under my eyes. I know I should wear makeup but I never do. I don't have time and I know The Joker will laugh at me if I ever try to. I brought a dress once and wore it thinking I looked like a princess but The Joker laughed at me and said I looked like a drag queen. So now I don't even bother. I wear jeans and t shirts.

I try to smooth my hair with my hands. Once I'm content with it I let Rex drag me out of the room. We run down the stairs to find that Rex's dad is already waiting in the car. We don't have a car at home. We have a couple of vans but that's about it. Once we had a school bus which was cool.

Rex's dad drives us to the little shop by the narrows. I nervously bite my lip and tap fingers against my leg during the whole journey. When we finally get there I force a smile even though there are a group of teenagers glaring at me from outside of the shop. I'm about to get out of the car when Rex grabs my wrist.

"Text me when you get home." He says with a sad smile. Which basically means _'Text me so I know you're not dead.'_ I smile and nod slowly.

"I will if I can." I reply, which means _'Yes. I shall text you if I'm not dead or severely injured.'_ There's a high chance I will be though. If Dad's angry he takes it out on me. Sometimes he takes it out on his goons but if I'm around I get it. I mumble my goodbyes to Rex and his father before getting out of the car.

I walk past the group of teenagers and try to act confident. I wait in the shop until I know Rex and his father are gone. I slowly look through the magazines and pretend I'm going to buy it before dropping it back on the rack and leaving the shop. Then I go to the bus stop. It's cold outside. Typical Gotham weather, it's either too cold or too hot. My mind begins to wonder. I wonder if batman ever gets to hot in his bat suit, I know that The Joker gets too hot in his sometimes and he often comes home covered in sweat which makes his grease paint trickle down his face and make him look like he's crying.

I get the bus into the narrows and get off at the stop nearest to my house. As I get off the bus driver grumbles something about teenagers and not knowing what trouble I'm getting into and how The Narrows is a rough place. I stick my middle finger up at him as I jump off of the bus.

I have to walk a long way until I get to my house. If you can call it that. To be honest it's not even a house it's an abandoned the theatre. Dad always had a taste for the theatrical.

After the long walk to the theatre I creep through the front doors. I can tell dad is back because all the men, all of dad's goons, are looking panicked, scared or both. I just need to get to my room and pretend I have been there all along. I doubt The Joker has even come to check on me. I walk quickly and let my hair fall in front of my face. I try to blend in but being the only teenage girl in the whole building doesn't exactly help much. Everyone knows who I am. I'm The Joker's daughter, I'm untouchable. Some of them are scared of me but I'm more scared of them.

"Tiger!" I heard my dad call. Yes that's right my name's Tiger. Short for Tiger-Lily. Long for Ty. I close my eyes and spin around on my heel. When I open them he is standing a couple steps in front of me. He's in his joker make-up and suit.

"Hi." I say with a false smile showing all my teeth.

"Where… Where have you been?" Dad says with a cough. He does that a lot. His grease paint is smeared, I'm sure he does that on purpose just to scare me.

"Here all along." I say but it doesn't sound as if believe it myself. Next thing I know dad has me against the wall with his arm over my neck. I squirm a bit but it's no use. Dad is really strong and I struggle to breathe as my windpipe is crushed.

"Don't. Lie. To me." He growls. I should know this all by now. If I'm going to lie I've got to make a better effort. I close my eyes and try to think of a lie. Hundreds run across my mind but none of them seem believable enough. His arm presses down harder on my neck momentarily.

"I went out for breakfast!" I shout. "I can't cook and it hardly seems like any of your men can cook!"

"What's in the bag?" Dad says slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut because he's really hurting me now.

"Money, my phone, a jacket…" I lie. I'm tempted to say tampons or something just to freak him out so he'll stop asking me. I sigh and open my eyes. "Why can't you just tell me you missed me and give me a hug like a normal dad?"

Oh that was a big mistake. He lets go of me and I fall to the floor gasping for air. I hope he lets me go into my room soon otherwise Rex's going to get very worried. I feel him drag me up by my hair. I hiss in pain and look up at him.

"Can I go now?" I mumble. The look in his eyes tells me that I'm not going anywhere soon. I hate it when he's like this. He makes me feel like it's my fault and he's the victim. I try to hold back tears. His arms wrap round me and for a second I think he's about to give me a hug. I smile and close my eyes. He does give me a hug but it's tight and he's crushing me against his chest so I can't breathe and I feel like my ribs are about to break. My eyes snap open and my smile drops. I start to trash about but it's no use. I start to feel faint from lack of air.

"I missed you Tiger-Lily." He growls. When he says my full name it means I'm in trouble. Then he pushes me back and I slam into the wall. I fall down onto my knees and lean against the wall concentrating on breathing. He kicks my in the stomach and I double over. Tears fall out of my closed eyes and The Joker laughs when he sees this. Not a happy laugh, more like an I'm-going-to-laugh-because-you're-so-pathetic-but-really-I'm-pretty-darn –angry type of laugh.

"You need to toughen up, Tiger-Lily." He growls before walking away. Tiger-Lily's the name of a flower. No one can make the name of a flower sound as scary as dad can. I stand up and straighten out my t shirt. The room to my door is only two doors away from where I am and Dad is almost at the bottom of the corridor. I look from my door to The Joker and try to figure out who will get to the door first. I decide to take my chances.

"Bastard!" I scream and before I to my room. I can hear dad running after me but I get in my room before him and I quickly put my chair in front of the door. He tries to open the door but he can't. I hear him kick the door and punch it. He's talking to himself. I know that he wants to beat me until I'm unconscious and if I open the door he will. He doesn't like me calling him names or thinking I'm better than him, not even as a joke. I'm not allowed to win him on any video games or know anything he doesn't know when there are other people watching. If it's just me and him then I'm allowed to do so quietly and apologise a million times after and then tell him he's better than me and give him an example

It's silent. I don't know if he's still out there or if he's gone but I don't want to take the risk. I slump onto my bed and try to listen for any signs that The Joker is outside. My bed's not really a bed. It's a mattress on the floor because the wooden bed frame broke after dad threw me on it when he was angry. It was last year I think. I had told him he was _'the worst dad _ever' because he wouldn't let me go on a school trip that everyone was going on. I told him that if mom was alive she'd let me go which was an utterly ridiculous thing to say for I don't even know who my mom is or was.

I get out my I pod out of my bag and put it in its docking station. It bursts out in some random song I don't mind listening to. I go into my bath room and look at myself in the mirror. My neck is going to bruise I'm sure of that but I don't care anymore. I used to worry about the teachers stopping me about all my injuries at school. My science teacher was the one who finally talked to me about it. I said to him I do competitive sports. He said OK but I could tell he didn't believe me. Not that he cared. No one did. I was just another student who didn't matter. He told me if I needed to talk about anything that his doors always open. I took a second to argue in my head whether I should tell him about The Joker being my dad. I didn't. Sometime I wonder what would happen if I did. I wonder where I'd be living and if people still liked me or just thought I was a freak who should be locked up.

I hear my phone start ringing. It blurs out the start of 'Mr Bright Side' by the killers. I panic. If dad hears it then he'll know I have friends and he'll demand to see them. At the moment he thinks I'm total loner at school. He isn't happy but at least Rex doesn't die. I jump on the bed and root through my bag until I find the phone with my hand. I press the little button with the green phone on and press it to my ear.

"Ty! Are you OK?" I hear Rex's voice yell. I run into the bathroom again and close the door.

"Yes. I'm fine." I say as I lean against the sink and try to appear cool for myself. My voice sounds really croaky and I have to cough a few times to get it back to normal.

"You don't sound fine." He says with a sigh.

"I'm fine I swear." I lie. My ribs still hurt and so does my neck so I want to end this conversation as quickly as possible because it's starting to hurt when I talk.

"Is... he back?" Rex whispers down the phone.

"Yes." I mutter.

"Do you want to go out tonight? My parents are going on holiday for a week and I'm sure my siblings are planning an orgy for tonight." Rex says. I laugh and then wince when it hurts my body.

"Oh then why don't you join in?" I say sarcastically. "Do you want to go to the cinema? There's that new film out and the lead actor is hot!"

"Is the lead actor a female?" Rex grumbles even though he knows the answer already.

"Nope. Look, go on the internet and find out what you want to see and what time. Then text me. I'm putting my phone on vibrate. I don't want my dear father knowing what I'm doing tonight." I say. There's a horrible silence on the other end of the line. "He won't find out don't worry." I say.

"Thank god." Rex mutters.

"I'll see you tonight then." I say.

"See you tonight. Bye." Rex says.

-5:30pm-

I walk down the corridor towards dad's 'study'. I hope he still isn't mad at me. I have to meet Rex at the cinema at 7:00pm but I still have to get all the way to Gotham first. I knock on the door and wait until I hear Dad grunt and then I walk in.

"Hello." I say in my sweetest tone. I don't want to have to tell him I'm going out but if he finds out I left without permission he'll defiantly hurt me. I lean against a wall close to him and smile. He doesn't look up from whatever he's doing on his desk.

"I'm working." He states. I look over at his desk there are plans of a building and drawings of bombs.

"I'm going out for something to eat." I say. He looks up at me. I'm wearing what I was wearing before along with my red zebra print jack that has cat ears on the hood. He stands up and I leap back in fear that he's going to attack me. Instead he goes over to one the wooden chest of drawers that sits in the corner. He opens a couple of draws before finding what he needs. He walks over to me and drops in in my hands. It's a little black rectangle and I have no idea what it is. I look up at dad and raise an eyebrow. He sighs and takes it off of me. He presses a button and a blade shoots out. I jump. He slides it back in and then gives it to me again.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't want it." I mutter.

"It's protection. You're not going out without it." He says. I sigh and put it in my pocket.

"Bye." I mutter. I walk to the door and when I look back he's sitting at his desk again, hunched over his papers. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room.

- A couple hours later-

I can hear the music before I see the Rex's house. He stands beside me looking mortified. There are people in the front garden which his Mother is so proud of and there are thousands more in the house itself. There are smashed bottles outside the front door and it smells like alcohol and piss.

"I can't go in there." Rex shouts over the music. "My Mums is going to kill my brother and sister when she finds out they had a giant party." He runs his hands through his hair and I can tell he's trying not to scream. "If I go in there they'll blame it on me! All of it!" That's when we hear sirens. My first thought is that they're after me so I drag Rex behind a tree. Then I remember the giant party that's going on just feet away from us. "Oh god!" Rex is muttering as he puts his head in his hands. I hope he's not going to cry because that would just be plain awkward. "I can't get arrested. I can't go in there!"

"You can sleep at mine." I suggest quietly. I know it's a stupid idea and he's probably going to say no but I'm trying to help. He looks up at me; his hair has fallen in front of his eyes which are large and brown.

"Really?" He asks. "I mean won't your dad be there."

"What time is it?" I ask. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

"10:00 pm." He groans. I didn't know we've been out that long.

"He'll be asleep." I say. Rex gives me a weird look. "He needs more sleep that we do, you know for when he causes chaos and what not." Rex takes a deep breathe.

"Come on then." He says. We head off towards my house. This is the first time I've ever had a friend around to my house and I can't help but think this is going to end up going horribly wrong.


	2. Meeting the parents

Disclaimer: I don't own tdk or anything to do with batman. So far I only own Tiger-Lily, Rex and his little family.

Enjoy.

The whole way to my house I was telling Rex what he should and shouldn't do. There were no buses so we had to walk the whole way.

"He should be asleep." I say as we get to the theatre. "But if he's not and he does find us...he'll hurt me more than he'll hurt you. I hope that's comforting." Rex lets out a nervous laugh.

"Is this it?" He asks as he looks at the big building.

"Yes." I reply. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"I know. We've already had this discussion." He says with a smile. I can tell he's scared though. I can't blame him. I open the big doors and walk in. It's quiet. Weirdly quiet for The Jokers hide out. I walk towards the doors that lead to the auditorium. Rex is still by the front doors.

"Come on!" I laugh. He runs up to me.

"Shouldn't we be quieter. " He whispers as he clasps his hands around mine.

"No." I say. I look down at his hand and he awkwardly coughs before letting go of it. I lick my lips but continue what I was saying anyway. "Dad's room is down stairs and across the other side of the building. He can't hear us. I've been in his room when he killed one of his men and I didn't hear the guy screaming at all."

"That's nice." Rex says quietly. I smile at him and then open the doors to the auditorium.

"Wow." Rex says as we walk towards the stage. "There must be like 1000 seats here. Oh wow look there's more up there!" He points up at the upper level that is also full of seats. "You don't live here do you?"

"Yep." I say with a smile. "It's fancy isn't it?" I walk up to the stage and climb up the stairs. Rex follows me close behind. I get my mp3 player and go behind the stage.

"What are you doing?" Rex asks. I stand by the big electronic board and plug my MP3 player in.

"This." I say. I flick a switch and The Scientist by Coldplay boomed out.

"You're going to wake him!" Rex hisses. I can see beads of sweat on his forehead. I smile and shake my head.

"Care for this dance?" I ask. Rex looks nervous but offers me his hand.

"Of course." He replies. He leads me out onto the stage and when we're in the middle he puts one hand on my hip and the other keeps hold of my hand. We spin around in time to the music in a waltz. I'm doing a good job of distracting Rex. He begins to quietly sing along to the song.

I have never noticed this before but Rex has quite a good voice. He's not too bad looking either. I blush and rest my forehead against his chest so he can't see my now red cheeks. He's taller than me. The hand that's holding mine in the air drops my hand and then goes to my hair. My heart begins to beat as fast as it does when The Joker's angry.

The song finishes and he spins me out so were both facing the crowd. We spread are arms and look up in the air as if there was a real audience and we can hear then clapping. Oh wait. I can hear clapping. Loud sarcastic clapping. I feel Rex come closer to me. I look down to see dad in the front row in his grease paint and suit.

"You never told me you had a friend, Tiger-Lily." He says, dragging out my name. He's still in Joker mode. He's not my dad at the moment. I glare at him. "Aren't you going to introduce me then?" He says getting up off of the chair and climbing on stage. Rex inhales and hid behind me.

"Dad, Rex. Rex, Dad." I mutter. The Joker starts to laugh. As hard as it is to believe that's his natural laugh. I know this because I also have that laugh.

"Like the dinosaur." He points out.

"You can talk." I shout. "You named me after a freaking flower and a character out of peter pan." The Joker smiles and brings his leg back. I close my eyes as he kicks me in the stomach sending me crashing into Rex. Rex gasps. I don't, I regain my posture and glare at The Joker again. He's definitely in The Joker mode still. I try to stand straight and look tough but my stomach is really hurting. The Joker stared at me. He does that a lot after he's hurt me and I try and act brave. He's been doing it since I was little and we both know it. He just stares at me until I can't take it and I cry out in pain. This time I just wipe the tears that have leaked out of my eyes and he seems satisfied.

"How long has your, uh, little boyfriend known about all this?" He waves his hands in the air.

"He's not my...he's not...we're not...no." I mutter scrunching up my nose.

"I have no interest in being in a relationship with your daughter in that way, sir." Rex says sounding happy.

"Oh don't be too happy about it." I mutter. I hear a click and The Joker has his knife out.

"Answer the question." He growls. Rex is shaking now.

"A while." I say quickly. "He hasn't told anyone."

"And I never will." Rex chirps. The Joker mutters something. I think he's about to leave. No. He doesn't he walks over the Rex.

"You wanna know how I got these scars, Dinosaur boy." He asks with a nod of his head.

"Is that really necessary?" I ask loudly. It echoes off of the wall and I wince. "Dinosaur boy? Come on! Yes he has a dinosaur name but let's not forget that you're named after a playing card and I'm named after a flower and a fictional character! I don't think any of us have the right to make fun of each other's names!" The Joker is smirking at me now. He looks almost proud and a small smile flickers across my face. He almost looks like he's my dad again. Almost. He's not my dad until nobody's around. Then his smile drops and he grabs the front of Rex's t shirt before pulling him forward. I gasp and try to pull my friend back but it's no use. As I've experienced before, My Dad is strong.

"If you even think about touching my daughter, I will skin you alive then feed your body to your family." He growls. Rex nods quickly.

"I-I would n-n-never." He stutters. He's absolutely terrified. I feel pity for him and then strong anger at myself for getting him into this.

"Good!" The Joker says sounding extremely happy. He drops Rex's shirt and pats his face. Rex stares up at him and doesn't bother to straighten out his t shirt like I expect him to. I'm used to The Joker's mood swings but Rex isn't, he looks confused, the sort of confused were you feel as if you could cry. The Joker grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "If your little...boyfriend... is staying tonight as well, make sure both of you are out of my way by tomorrow morning." He hisses, he let go of me and I stumble back. He giggles and then announces loudly. "Tomorrows a big day!" With that he leaves using a stage exit. I let out a long breath of air and fall to the floor. I run a hand through my hair and smile. I got out of that one alive and that makes me happy.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Rex whispered as he looks down at me.

"I don't know. I don't care." I mutter. I open my eyes. "That was weird though. He didn't even make an attempt to hurt you and he hardly hurt me at all. Look at you! You met The Joker and you're not even bleeding. Well done sir!"

"Have you ever seen him kill someone?" Rex asks. He sits down next to me and crosses his legs. He's trying to look like The Joker didn't faze him but he's shaking in fear still.

"No. If he kills someone he makes me leave the room or close my eyes. He's not a bad dad." I say as my fingers dance over his.

"He just kicked you in the stomach." Rex stated.

"He wasn't my dad then. He was The Joker. They're different. Not completely different. Just a little bit." I explained. Rex just looks at me like I'm insane. I giggle and lace my fingers with his.

"Is your stomach OK? He kicked you pretty hard." Rex mumbles as he watches my hand play with his.

"Oh that's nothing." I mutter. I look up at him and lick my lips. "You know when I first met your parents I was shocked."

"What? Why?" Rex panicked.

"Oh no. Nothing bad. Your parents are nice. I thought my dad was... different but not _that _different. I thought all parents hate their children. I knew they didn't beat them all the time like mine does. I just didn't think they...loved each other...as much as your parents love you. Can your parents adopt me please?" I chuckle trying not to cry. I look back down at Rex's hand and hear him sigh.

"I wish they could." He says.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He says. I roll over so I'm lying on my stomach and look up at him.

"Oh. So now you're being all I'm-a-man-I-don't-show-my-emotions?" I say with a smirk. He sticks out his tongue. I laugh and roll back over onto my back.

"So where's your room?" He asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Didn't I tell you, we have to share a room with dad? He and I share a room all the time." I say. His eyes widen and he looks as if he's about to cry. I burst out laughing. "Your face! Of course we're not. My room is down the corridor." I can't breathe for laughing.

"Your laugh is creepy." He mutters. He says that every time I laugh. I just smile and wink at him.

/

I wake up the next day by something slamming into my head. I scream and sit up. I had to sleep in front of the door because Rex thought if dad came in to kill him during the night then I would wake up and defend him. Ha. I would wake up and scream and swear and tell them all to go back to sleep. I'm not a morning person at all. I like my sleep and hate those who rip me from it.

I look up to see Rex is already awake and standing on my bed clutching my guitar by the neck, as a weapon. I can't play the guitar but it seemed to look good in the corner of my room so I convinced dad to buy me it.

I roll my eyes and stand up. I open the door which was partly open. It must have been what slammed into my head.

"What the hell!" I scream. There's a man standing half in and half out my room looking slightly scared. "Who are you?" I don't care whether he's terrified or not. I've just woke up and I can be as bad as The Joker when I've just woken up. OK, bad as The Joker is on a good day.

"I work for your dad." The man said he doesn't sound scared. He even dares to smirk a bit. A growl escapes my throat and I punch the wall next to me.

"Oh how nice! You decided to slam a door into my face to tell me that!" I yell.

"No. No. The Joker said that he's going out. So am I and ten other people. We're going to rob a bank." The man sounded happy about that. I begin to clap loudly and slowly.

"Good for you!" I yell. My voice oozing sarcasm. "You do know that you're going to be dead soon! I would just run away if I was you! Save yourself." The man is glaring at me. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? You woke me up to tell me something I was bound to figure out myself?"

"No. The Joker told me to tell you: 'no sex'." The man says the he leaves as quickly as possible. I'm angry and I can't control what I'm saying.

"I'll have sex if I want to have fucking sex!" I scream.

My eyes widened. That did not just happen did it? Did I just say that? Oh god, now Rex is going to think I want sex with him.

"He is the most embarrassing Dad ever!" I growl as I turn around. Rex is still standing on my bed with the guitar in a sword like pose. We both burst out laughing. We are laughing so much we fall onto the bed. Clutching are ribs and rolling about. My head bangs into his and I wince but carry on laughing.

"If only you could be like that at school." He says when we finally calm down. His hand plays with my hair but I don't think he knows what he's doing "They'd all shit themselves! Quiet little Tiger-Lilly is a real Tiger."

"The people here are already scared of me before they meet me. They think The Jokers daughter is going to be as bad as The Joker. Plus I'm only like that in the mornings. Usually I'm an angel, I swear." I say. Rex sits up as if he's suddenly realised something amazing.

"For a girl named Tiger you're not very ... Tiger-ish." Rex says.

"Roar!" I laugh as I tug on his hair softly. "For a guy named Rex you're not very dinosaur-ish."

"RAWR!" He yells. "Dinosaur-ish enough for you?" I smile at him. "So, when's breakfast?"

"Now." I say as I sit up. We walk out of my room, down the corridor along to the kitchen. There are a couple of men there but when they see us they mutter to each other and leave. Rex smiles to himself.

"How do you do this all?" He asks as he leans across the kitchen island. I look at him before grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster.

"Do what?" I ask as I look for a carton of milk which isn't off. I make a mental note to remind The Joker to send somebody shopping for us.

"Go from being all powerful and every one knowing who you are and then going to school and being invisible." He asks. I throw a carton of milk towards the bin. It smashes against the wall and I bit my lip as spoilt milk covers the wall

"I'd rather be invisible at school than not go to school at all. If anyone found out whom my dad is. I'd be locked up in Arkham." I explain as I watch the milk trickle down the wall. Rex nods before chuckling.

"You spilt some milk there." He points out.

"Shut up." I snap quickly.

It's been an hour since we finished breakfast. Me and Rex are both dressed and sitting on the stage. Our legs dangle over the edge as we talk about nothing important. Then there's a bang.

"I'm back!" Dad yells as he walks into the room with 3 other men. I momentarily forget Rex is next to me and smile a huge smile.

"Hi!" I call. The 3 men are carrying something. They walk past us and I see something that makes my stomach drop. They're carrying an unconscious woman who has blood dripping down her face. I can feel my eyes widen. I want to say something but Rex is still beside me. Luckily he hasn't seen the woman as he is still staring at The Joker in shock. The Joker is laughing as he follows the men.

"I think I should be getting home." Rex whispers in my ear. I nod quickly, wishing I could leave this place as easily as he could, and then I jump down from the stage, making a thud fill the room.

"I'll come with you." I mutter with a false smile. Hopefully by the time I get home the woman will be gone and Dad will be Dad not The Joker.

OK so maybe he hasn't been my real Dad in years. The Joker's always there. Sometimes he acts a bit like a dad but then if you say one thing wrong then, BANG, The Jokers back.

So I just have to go out and hope that when I come back he's in a good mood.

Unlikely.

A/n: OK so I might finish doing POV in the present tense.

Review please ;D


	3. No one touches my daughter

I walked down the hallway with my headphones in my ear. Rex had gone home and I had no idea where dad was.

"Elvis isn't dead 'cos I heard him on the radio!" I sang happily. That's when I heard her. Her muffled screams were so loud I heard them despite having my I pod playing on full volume.

_'The woman._' I thought. I took a deep breath. I could either go help her or walk by. I choose to go help her. I looked at the door where the screaming was coming from.

_'One, two, three.'_ I thought and I threw the door open. I stumbled in and accidentally left the door ajar. The woman had tape across her mouth which explained the 'muffled screams'. She had long blonde hair and big blue bloodshot eyes. No wonder dad liked her. She had a tiny waist that was covered by a white tank top. Her wrists were tied together with rope and so were her legs. She was sitting in the corner of the room looking terrified. I ran over to her and ripped the tape off of her mouth. She gasped.

"You have to leave! The Joker lives here. He'll kill you!" The woman said quietly. Why did she have to be nice? I tightened my lips into a thin line and sighed through my nose.

"Let me help you." I whispered. I took out my knife and clicked the blade out. The woman began to squirm. I looked up at her. "I don't work for him." I said. She backed away slightly, her bottom lip trembling as she stared at me with terrified eyes.

"How can I be sure?" She sobbed. I groaned. I can't deal with crying people very well.

"Don't cry." I said in a moaning voice. I tried to sooth her by stroking her hair but she just dodged my hand. "I'm 15 how can I work for The Joker?" I sliced the rope that was holding her wrists together with my knife while she was distracted by my question. She was still crying though. I rolled my eyes.

"The people who work for The Joker have masks. I don't have a mask on do I?" I growled. This seemed to scare her a bit. OK I was starting to dislike this woman. "I'm sorry." I whispered although I wasn't. Couldn't she see I was trying to help?

"The Joker lives here. We have to leave now." The woman sobbed.

"I'll be-" I started to say but I was cut off.

"Oh she already knows I live here." The Joker's voice said from behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to god this was all a dream. When I opened my eyes I saw that the woman was looking behind me with a scared expression. I stopped breathing. I wanted to floor to swallow me up. Dad would be angry at me for interfering with his little project. I remembered the time I had tried accidently interfered with one of his projects when I was little.

I was only little and I only wanted to help. He was writing a creepy stalker letter to someone, I forget who, and he spent a whole day cutting out individual words from magazines and newspapers. He left it on the table while he went to get a drink for himself. I saw it and thought it needed something nice because it looked so _boring_ without any pretty pictures. So I got my crayons, climbed onto dad's chair, and started drawing pretty pictures on it. I drew hearts and bunny rabbits. I thought dad would love it because I had taken so much time getting every little detail right. But when he saw it he was furious. He yelled at me and beat me until I couldn't even walk.

Looking back on it now what he did was pretty harsh. It was only a letter and he could have done it again in no time. But back when I done it, I felt awful about it. I thought I had ruined dad's life.

"Don't you...Tiger-Lily." The Joker said, ripping me from my thoughts. I could hear him walk closer to me. Full names, this was definitely not my dad. This was The Joker. I felt him drag me to my feet by the back of my t shirt. He wrapped his arm around my neck as I tried to get away from him. I looked at the woman. She was now staring at me instead of The Joker.

"You...you do work for him?" She whispered.

"No. I-I-I just..." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You may not know this, the world may not know this, but this here is my daughter." The Joker said. The woman's mouth hung open. I closed my eyes. Sometimes I wished I wasn't his daughter. I know it's horrible to say that and most of the time I don't mean it.

"I'm not allowed to tell people but you can tell anyone you like." I muttered.

"Yes." The Joker snapped. I kicked my legs in an attempt to escape and a fit of anger. The Joker's grip around my neck got tighter for a second so I stopped moving.

"Y-You're his..." The woman said with a look of absolute terror on her face. I frowned. I hated it when people done that, instantly assumed that I was as bad as my dad. Some of his goons done that sometimes. They would be terrified of me or spit at me when The Joker made them angry.

I wanted to scream at this quivering wreck of a woman who was curled up in front of me but I had to remind myself of the position she was in. Being held hostage by a psychopath dressed as a clown must suck.

"Oh I forgot the introductions." The Joker laughed.

"Tiger, this is Renette." He growled her name in a way that made me feel sick. "She's my new pet."

"You can't own a person as a pet." I muttered. The Joker pressed him arm harder against my neck. I choked and gasp for air.

"Renette this is Tiger-Lily." The Joker said. "My pathetic excuse of daughter." Ouch, that hurt. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and blink back tears. I would only get myself into more trouble if I cried.

_'Why can't you be like Rex's dad?' _I was dying to scream. I highly doubted Rex's dad kidnapped innocent woman. But I didn't say anything. I just looked at the floor.

"Well I'll leave you two to, uh, talk." The Joker said. He let go of me and I fell to the floor because my legs weren't ready for my weight. "But if I catch you giving Renette food or drink or anything to make her, uh, comfortable. I will break every bone in that little body of yours got it?"

"Got it." I replied. I didn't doubt him for a second.

"Good!" The Joker said happily and he walked over to the door. "Bye girls." Once he left I smiled a Renette.

"Renette. That's a pretty name." I said. She looked at me as if I was a monster. I sighed. "Don't look at me like that. I never choose to be born into this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. She was acting as if we'd known each other for years.

"I don't usually start conversations with 'Hello there! My name's Tiger and The Joker is my dad.'" I snapped. "I was trying to get you out of here. Why are you so ungrateful? Do you know what I was risking to do that? I got off very lightly then!"

"I'm sorry." She said. I flashed a quick smile.

"To bad we had to meet under these circumstances." I said. "It must suck to be you right now." Renette nodded.

"Is he going to hurt me?" She asked. "He hurt me before, when he kidnapped me from the bank. But I mean is he going to hurt me more. Like...rape me?" I didn't know what to say. The answer was yes. There was no doubt in my mind. He would hurt her again. The rape part...well I'd rather not think of that. I chewed on my lip.

"Tell me." She ordered loudly causing me to jump.

"To be honest I'm surprised you're still alive." I said. There was an awkward silence before Renette broke it.

"How are you still alive then?" She spat.

"I don't know. I'm his daughter." I said. I stood up and walked to the door. I didn't like were this was going and I'd rather be in my room.

"People kill their kids. I see it on the news. They're not as crazy and your father but they still do it. How are you still alive?" Renette asked. "Are you his side kick or something? There's no way the joker would keep you alive if you were against him."

"Stop acting as if you know him!" I screamed. I kicked the door in anger. Memories came flooding back of when I was younger, eight-years-old at the most. The Joker went out and his goons stayed at home. I went looking The Joker so I could show him the picture I drawn. It was really good because I hadn't gone coloured over the lines and I wrote in the corner: _'To Daddy, I love you, love from Tiger'_. One of the goons snatched it from my hands and laughed. He ripped it up in front of me and asked my if my dad really loved me. Of course I answered yes and tried to run away but they grabbed me. They told me that my dad didn't love me and that he had told them so. I screamed and cried until dad came home. Needless to say I never saw those men again.

"I've seen what he does on the-" Renette began to say, snapping me from my flashback.

"Yes, on the television. You don't know him like I know him. He's my dad! He may not be the best dad in the world, he may not be like your dad who probably loves you and spoils you, but he's still my dad!" I yelled. I slammed the door on her and stormed down the hallway. I wanted to go and ask dad why he couldn't pick a good hostage. Why did he have to choose the spoilt brat?

I ran into my room and slammed the door as loud as I could. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into a pillow. I slammed my fists into the wall until they hurt too much to handle. I didn't let myself cry. I let myself scream.

"Someone has anger issues." A voice said. I snapped my head up to see a large man with hair all over his body apart from on his head. He had tattoos up and down his arms that looked faded and blurry. The scariest thing was that across his face he had a scar stretching from the top right hand corner of his fore head to the left hand corner of his chin. He smiled and his teeth were yellow and black.

"Go away." I said weakly. This man was starting to give me the creeps. I sat up so if I needed to, I could run. He took a few steps forward, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Shh." He said. His voice was husky and deep. "I only want to cheer up a beautiful little girl."

"DAD!" I screamed. The man leapt forward and covered my mouth with one of his irregularly large hands.

"Be quiet, bitch." He growled. I tried to scream but it came out all muffled. I was tempted to lick him but I didn't want to get any diseases from his sweaty hands. I kicked him and he growled like an animal. "If you're a good girl this won't take too long." The man hissed. He pushed me on my stomach so my face was pressed against my pillow.

_'Oh god!'_ I thought. _'I'm going to get raped._' I began to scream again. The man laughed at me and sat on the small of my back.

"Scream all you like. Your dad's out. No one's going to save you." He laughed. I tried to shake him off me but it was no use. He began to pull my t shirt up my back. I wanted to throw up. I moved my head to the side so I could speak.

"Get off me you pervert." I screamed. He pulled my t shirt over my head. I screamed again but he covered my mouth.

"Are you stupid?" He hissed. "One more peak out of you and I swear to god I will slit your pretty little neck open once I'm done here." I began to cry quietly. He pressed my head back into the pillow. "That's better." He whispered as he ran his hands through my hair while his other hand began to rub my back.

Oh how much I wished dad was there. I hoped he still wasn't mad at me. I wondered if he was so mad at me that he'd leave me here to get raped if he knew what was going on.

I felt the man slide a fat finger down the top of my jeans. I tried to throw him off of me by bucking my body but he was too heavy. I could almost hear my bones cracking under his weight.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered in my ear.

"My dad will kill you when he finds out about this." I said.

"Your dad isn't going to find out." The man laughed.

"If she gets pregnant I'll find out." The Joker's voice growled from the door. I felt the man on top of me freeze. I sighed with relief. "You really should of thought of that first."

"I-I-I." The man stuttered.

"I don't like the idea of you raping my under age daughter and giving her whatever nasty diseases you happen to have." The Joker said. I could hear him walking closer. "Get off of her." He growled. The man instantly leapt off of me. I sat up and grabbed my t shirt. With shaky hands I pulled it over my head and covered my body.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker asked the large man. I was usually asked to leave the room at this time but The Joker was too interested in telling his story and I was too shaken up to think properly.

"When I was at school I had this English teacher. Every one said he was a bit of a pervert but to me it was _all just rumours_. So when he told me to stay after class I did. Then he raped me. I was only Tiger's age so I was_ traumatised_. I was screaming and crying and when he was done he laughed at me. He asked me why I was so upset. He got a knife from his pocket and stuck it in my mouth. He told me I looked so much_ nicer _with a smile. So he did this to me. I told my parents I had gotten beat up on the way home because I was so scared they would blame me. So the next time I was in his lesson and he told me to stay behind I had a plan. When he took of his pants off to rape me again I cut off his penis with his own knife so he couldn't rape anyone ever again. Then I poked out his eyes so he couldn't look at any children ever again. Then I carved his cheeks. Like mine. So he could always remember me." The Joker said. The man stared at him with the look of utter horror spread across his face. "No one touches my daughter." The Joker growled with that he dragged the knife through his cheek and then through his other cheek. He let the man drop to the floor and then he looked at me.

I tried to say something but it just came out as sob. I had never killed someone in front of me. I mean I knew he done it but I never wanted to see it. Most of the time I ignored it. I wasn't even allowed to watch the videos he sent into the news. I looked down at the man who was lying face first on the floor, a giant crimson puddle growing around his face. The Joker stared down at him as well. I took advantage of this and ran out of the room. I didn't know where to go or what to do, I just had to get away from the joker, get away from the body and get away from Renette. I wanted to run out of our home, out of Gotham and never look back.

"Tiger!" I heard The Joker call from behind me. I carried on running. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. Why did today have to be so crap? Why did I have to be so weak? Why did dad have to be such a freak?

Then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I knew it was The Joker but I screamed and tried to escape. I slammed my head against his chest and stomped on his feet.

"Get off of me." I sobbed. He didn't say anything but I felt him drag me into a room and throw me against an arm chair. I cried harder thinking he was going to hurt me.

"Calm down." He said. He knelt in front of me and looked me in the eyes. He wasn't The Joker at the moment, he was my dad. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I didn't want you to ever see my kill someone...ever. But when someone hurts you I just want to_ rip their face to shreds_." He demonstrated this by miming it with his hands.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked after a couple of seconds in silence. I shook my head quickly but I burst out crying again. The Joker cupped my face in his hands.

"Stiffen up that upper lip." He said. "Just try to forget all of that ever happened. OK?" I nodded my head even though I knew I never would. You don't just forget watching your dad kill someone.

"I'll get someone to clean your room tonight." The Joker said as he stood up.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked although it came out as a squeak.

"The sofa in the room with the television." The Joker said. "I will personally make sure none of those men go near you again." I shot him a quick smile.

"Will go get me my blanket and pillow please?" I asked. He nodded.

"And your bear?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"And the bear." I said with a nod

"15 and still sleeping with a bear." He muttered as he walked out of the room. I bit my lip.

Well today pretty much sucked.

/

I woke up when I felt some one pull my arms and then the floor hit my face.

"What the hell?" I groaned. I rolled over and looked up at The Joker smiling down at me.

"I want to watch the television." He said with a smile.

"You have a television in your room, watch it in there." I muttered as I sat up on the floor and rubbed my sore head.

"Renette is asleep in my room." The Joker said sitting down of the sofa.

"And I was asleep here!" I said. I was upset that he thought Renette's sleep was more important than mine.

"Renette is... very tired from last night." The Joker explained. My eyes widened and I leapt to my feet.

"EWW!" I screamed. "You cannot talk like that around me." With that I stormed out of the room and into my room. Which was nice and clean and with no traces of blood. I decided that since I was awake I may as well get dressed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and my t shirt from my wardrobe.

Once I was dressed I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I made some toast. Lots of toast. And then walked into the room The Joker was in. He was sitting on the sofa with a smile on his face. I sat next to him and offered him a plate of toast which he happily snatched from me. I looked at the television.

_'POLICE WON'T GIVE UP HOPE FOR MISSING RENETTE!' _The words at the bottom said. The news reporter was standing in front of a big bank saying how witnesses said they saw The Joker drag Renette in a van after someone pulled a gun at him.

"Like a shield?" I asked.

"Yep." The joker laughed popping his 'p'. "It scares them when a woman's in danger." I nodded. I didn't really care. "...or a child." He said as if he had an idea.

"I'm not a child." I pointed out. He smiled. "And I'm not getting involved in any of your work."

"Why not? Every little girl wants to be famous!" He said. I threw my plate on the floor.

"No! You said I never had to! You said I had a choice." I screamed and stormed out of the room. The Joker had an idea and when he had an idea he usually went through with it. Bad news for me I suppose.


	4. Dad won't survive a week without me

I sat next to Rex in maths. We had a substitute teacher because our teacher was ill. He was the substitute that got distracted a lot. Somehow the conversation had been turned to The Joker and his escape from Arkham.

"How did he get out?" Someone asked. I sunk lower in my seat and tried to carry on with my work.

"I reckon someone helped him out!" A girl yelled.

"He must have had help." The teacher said. "No mentally ill person could have escaped Arkham Asylum on their own."

"You're forgetting he's human." Rex's smooth voice said to the teacher. "He's obviously a very smart man."

"He doesn't act very human." A boy pointed out. My grip on my pencil got tighter. I hated it when people talked about my father like he was some sort of monster. He was just ill.

"Yes but he might not act like that all the time. He could have a family or anything. He's probably smart enough to hide it from us." Rex said.

"I don't think a master criminal like The Joker would have the heart to have a family." The teacher said.

"That's my point." Rex said with a smile. "No one knows what people are like when no one's around. I'm not saying he's the nicest man alive. I'm not saying he could look after a baby either. Maybe he has a dog or a cat. Bad guys always have cats."

"We should not joke about a terrorist this dangerous." The teacher said. Which basically meant _'you've-won-but-I'm-a-teacher-and-I-get-the-last-word.'_

Rex smiled and leant back in his chair.

"So does anyone know the answer to question 3?" The teacher asked the class. Everyone looked away from him and hoped he wouldn't pick them to answer.

At the end of the lesson every one leapt to their feet. Then the crackling noise of the intercom coming to life filled the room.

"_Will all the students and teachers please come to the hall? No exceptions."_ A male voice said. Half of the class groaned.

"No exceptions." Rex repeated as we walked down the corridor. "It's going to be important. I wonder if someone made another bomb threat."

When we got there Rex and I sat near the back of the room. I threw my bag under the plastic chair and looked at the stage. The curtains were closed.

When everyone was in the room some men who I presumed were teachers locked the doors shut.

"What's going on?" Rex whispered to me as if I would know.

"I don't know." I whispered back. "But it can't be good." I felt him grab my hand.

"Hello children." A voice called from the stage. I felt my stomach drop as the curtains opened to reveal The Joker, standing on the stage, in front of the microphone.

People began to scream and cry but me and Rex just stared at The Joker in shock.

"Oh god no." I muttered.

There was a loud bang as The Joker shot the ceiling above him.

"Sit down." He growled. The people who had tried to make a run for it quickly sat back down. "Good."

I ran a hand through my hair and sunk lower in my seat. Maybe he forgot I attended this school. That might be worse though. If he planned to kill everyone and forgot I went there I would die as well.

"There are two kids in here who know something about me no one else knows." The Joker said. I heard Rex gasp. His grip on my hand got tighter. "I want them on the stage… NOW!" I wanted to be sick. I wanted to run away. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to kill my dad.

The room fell silent. I looked at my lap and felt tears fall down my cheeks. He couldn't be doing this to me. He had to be joking. This had to be a dream.

"You know who you are." The Joker said. He walked up and down the stage. "If you don't come up here in the next… _20 seconds... _the pretty little blonde in the front row gets her brains shot out."

I bolted up and dragged Rex up with me. My body was on auto pilot. I didn't want someone to die because of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we walked down the row.

"There they are!" The Joker cheered. The whole school turned to look at us. I felt my cheeks burn up as I kept my head down and carried on walking. The walk felt like it grew longer with each step I took. When I finally got to the stage The Joker skipped over to us.

"Did you miss me, sweet heart?" He asked when he got a couple steps away from us.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I growled, trying not to burst out crying. I wanted to grab his coat and burst out crying. I wanted everyone to go away so he could become my dad again. I wanted him to say sorry and go home. I wanted him to be normal.

"Come and tell the rest of your school what you know and who you are." He said loudly completely ignoring my question. I shook my head quickly. He grabbed my hair and dragged me across the stage. He knew I hated my hair being pulled and tugged because when I was younger I'd scream every time he tried to brush it. He pushed me towards the microphone. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I hate you." I hissed. He glared at me and then grabbed the back of my head and then pushed my head forwards so my mouth hit the microphone. I was biting my lip at the time so when I hit the microphone I must of bit down too hard because my lip split open. I groaned in pain.

"Tell them or dinosaur boy dies." The Joker laughed. I gasped when I saw him point the gun at Rex. People began whispering. They wondered how The Joker knew Rex's name.

"The Joker has a daughter." I blurted out into the microphone. The school gasped.

"Good." The Joker purred. "Now who's my daughter?"

"Me." I said as I broke down into tears. The school erupted into a loud hum of chatter. I stared at all the people I knew pointing at me and looking terrified.

"Well I better get going. I'll leave you to handle the police." The Joker said. He came up next to me and kissed me on the cheek before he left.

After a few seconds of me staring into the crowd and trying to register everything that had happened, the room was full of police men pointing their guns at the stage.

_**-One an hour later-**_

I sat at the metal table on my own. I was absolutely terrified. They had put me in hand cuffs and told me to wait there. What had I done? The Joker used to scare me by saying he was taking me down to the police station so I could get arrested and charged with being an accomplice.

"Good afternoon." A voice said. I looked up and saw a man walking towards me. He had glasses on and he had a big moustache. I didn't reply. I just wiped my tears away with my cuffed hands.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon." The man said. I remembered dad telling me about him.

"Don't expect me to know what a commissioner is." I said. "Don't expect me to care either."

"What's your full name?" Gordon said as he sat down.

"Quick to the point. I like it." I said with a small smile. "Tiger-Lily."

Gordon rose and eyebrow at me.

"I'm being serious. Tiger-Lily something or other. I don't know my last name. I use Smith is school but that's only because I'm marrying Matt Smith one day." I said.

"Is this an arranged marriage?" Gordon asked.

"Matt Smith is an actor." I said slowly. "It was a joke."

"Oh." Gordon said simply.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I'm just scared. It's hard not to joke a lot when you live with my dad. I'm usually scared most of the time. So joking is like a reaction to being scared."

"It's OK." Gordon said with a smile. "So Tiger-Lily how old are you?"

"15." I said.

"Have you lived with The Joker all your life?" Gordon asked. I nodded, yes. "Where about do you live?"

"I can't tell you that." I said. "These questions are annoying so I'll tell you all I know now."

"OK." Gordon said.

"My name is Tiger-Lily. I am fifteen years old and I live with my dad and his workers. I don't know who my Mother is. I am an only child. I don't know any of my family apart from my dad. I call him The Joker or dad and I don't know his real name.  
I can't sing. I can't dance. I can't do sports. I can't draw. I can't do anything artistic. I'm good at maths but I hate it with a passion.  
When I'm older I want to be a doctor but that's never going to happen now everyone knows who my dad is.  
I've never kissed a boy. I've never been to a theme park. I've never been to the dentist.  
Apart from the fact my father is The Joker I am a normal teenage girl. That's all I know."

"Why do you want to be a doctor?" Gordon asked. I wondered why he had picked that out.

"I want to fix people who suffer. I already know how to sew people up and take care of a broken bone. Dad taught me. I do it all the time." I said.

"Who do you do it to?" Gordon asked.

"Who do you think helps The Joker when he comes home with gaping open cut on his arm after fighting batman?" I asked. "It's so scary because some times he's in so much pain he can't even speak and I'm the only one there so I have to make it all better."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Gordon muttered.

"No you're not." I yelled. "You don't care that while all the other kids my age are having their parents kiss them good night I'm trying to keep my dad alive while he sitting in the middle of the hallway _screaming_ because he has a bullet lodged in his leg, after having a fight with Gotham's hero!"

"Calm down please." Gordon said.

"NO! Everyone looks up to the batman and thinks he's so good because he's helping Gotham get rid of scum like my dad. I'm the one cleaning up his mess. I'm the one stitching up The Joker's forehead and telling him it will all be OK even though I have no idea whether he'll pull through this one because there is way too much of his blood over my clothes.  
You don't know how hard it is trying to make up an excuse why I'm late for school again for the tenth time this month because my dad didn't come home or he wouldn't wake up in the morning. And I can't even tell anyone."

I was crying by the end of this. When I stopped I looked over at Gordon who was staring at the table looking oddly calm.

"You remember the time The Joker threatened to blow up an old people's home but batman got to him first and beat him up?" I said nodding. "That night I was in my room doing my English homework. It was a very important piece of homework. So I was nearly finished when dad stumbled into my room. He fell onto my desk and ripped open his shirt. He had a deep slash across his chest. I stitched it up and made him a drink of water and all that. I stayed up with him all night and when it came to going to school the next day I went to grab my homework. It was covered in blood so I couldn't take it in. My English teacher dropped me back a class for not completing the homework and falling asleep in lesson. I got put in the class with all the bad kids who burn stuff."

"We can take you away from all that." Gordon said.

"No you can't." I sighed. "I've got to go home because dad won't survive a week without me."

"The Joker could go to Arkham to get better." Gordon nodded.

"Have you seen what they do to him there?" I asked. "Every time he goes there I get so scared. Partly because I'm home alone but mostly because they beat him there and he can't defend himself. He's either in a straitjacket or doped up on drugs which make him unable to think straight. Then he gets back and he's all hurt and I tell him I was worried sick. Like literally _sick_. I would vomit every morning and every night. Do you know what he does, once I've told him this? He laughs in my face."

"We could make sure that doesn't happen." Gordon said.

"Stop lying!" I screamed. I kicked him under the table but he doesn't flinch. "Take me home."

"I have a couple more questions and then you can go to the orphanage we have ready for you." Gordon said. I let out a sigh and crashed my head into my hands.

"Do you know anything about Renette Ryder?"

"Renette is still alive." I said picking my words carefully. "She isn't badly injured. I really can't tell you anymore."

"OK. Do you remember when or how your dad got his scars?" Gordon asked.

"Is this all going to be about The Joker?" I sighed. "He tells me a different story all the time. My favourite one was the one when he got in a fight with a pirate and the pirate said _'Arghhhh ye should smile more me hearty'_ and then he put his sword in my dad's mouth and gave him his scars. But dad ripped the pirates head off with his bare hands and flew away on a unicorn." I looked up at Gordon. "I was five when he told me that." I laughed.

1 hour later, after a lot more questions, I was sitting in the back of a police car on my way to the orphanage. Or so I thought. I curled into a ball and rested my head against the window.

"How was school?" The driver asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the rear-view mirror. Two bright blue eyes were looking back at me.

"CRANE?" I cheered as I recognised my dad's friend Dr Jonathan Crane. I have to admit he does scare me a little bit but it was good to know I probably wasn't going to an orphanage.

"The Joker paid me to keep you at mine for the night. He's raping Renette and doesn't want you to hear." Jonathan said. I groaned and threw my head back.

"I didn't need to know that bit." I muttered.

Once we got to Jonathan Cranes hide out, which used to be a mansion, he took my hand cuffs off and told me to follow him. He didn't have as many Hench men as dad did but each one of them glared at me as I walked past.

"You can sleep here." Jonathan said as he walked into a room. It had an en suite bathroom and a mattress on the floor covered in a black duvet. He wasn't very good with children and I don't think he liked me at all but he owed The Joker for some reason.

"Classy." I muttered. There was a bag in the corner full of my overnight stuff. I sat on the mattress and smiled.

"What did The Joker do today?" Jonathan asked.

"He made me tell the whole school I was his daughter." I grumbled. "I hate him sometimes."

"I can't blame you." Jonathan said as he leant against a wall. "Do you know what he did to you when you were younger?"

"No." I muttered. I saw an evil glint in his eye and I was suddenly scared. I felt homesick. I wanted my dad.

"He brought you to me every day so I could use my fear toxin on you. You were only a little kid." He said. "The first day you came in you were a normal little girl dressed in pink with an obsession with unicorns and princesses. Then the testing started. The fear toxin itself wasn't built for young children. Your brain couldn't take that much terror every day. You poor girl."

"You're lying." I growled. "He wouldn't do that to me. He's my dad."

"I'm telling the truth." Jonathan laughed. "How else would I know you are deathly afraid of spiders and razor blades?" I froze and gasped.

"Why did he do it?" I asked.

"He wanted you to be fearless." Crane said. "I told him we should stop once or twice. He just kept saying '_No. No. My little girl can do this. She can stand it.'" _

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Jonathan just smiled and walked out of the room. I frowned for a couple seconds and then went to my bag.

I found my phone and smiled.

"Oh crap." I muttered when I turned it on.

_'6 missed calls and 10 messages from Rex'_ it read. I began to read the messages as I lay back on the bed.

'Are you OK? I'm worried about you. Text me back ASAP.'

'My parents say they've taken you in for questioning. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. The police keep trying to make me tell them where you live. I haven't told them.'

'Are we still friends?'

'I'm really sorry I was being a wimp.'

'My mum says she still likes you.'

'So does my dad.'

'Please text me back!'

'I feel like a complete jerk.'

'I'm trying to convince my parents to adopt you :]'

'I hope were still best friends'

I decided to text him back.

'Don't worry about it. Of course we're still best friends you idiot. I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am because for all I know the police are reading this message. Thanks for not saying anything. You're the best. Xxx'

I stayed in that room for the rest of the night. I fell asleep thinking of what I should yell at my dad in the morning.


	5. Kill the freaks

I slammed the van door and stormed back into the hide out. For the whole journey back from Cranes I hadn't spoken.

"What's a matter, sweet heart?" The Joker laughed.

"Nothing, apart from the fact yesterday you ruined my life!" I screamed with out looking back. "OH and you 'forgot' to give me extra clothes for today." I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. They were the same ones I wore yesterday.

"I did you a _favour_." The Joker said as I turned and walked down the corridor towards my room. "Before this you were, uh, _in-vis-able."_ He said. I walked into my room and turned to glare at him.

"Maybe I liked being invisible." I said. I slammed the door and charged into my room. I heard The Joker put his hand on the door handle.

"I'm getting changed so don't come in." I yelled. I looked through my wardrobe.

"Where are my jeans?" I asked as I leapt back from my now messed up wardrobe. I heard The Joker chuckle and I opened the door.

"Where are they? The purple ones!" I asked. He just grinned at me. I sighed and walked towards his room. "Is this some stupid prank? Are you hiding them?" I growled.

"You always jump to _conclusions _to quick." The Joker laughed. I flung open his door and walked over to his wardrobe. I ignored the gasp from Renette as I started throwing The Joker's clothes on the floor.

"Where are they?" I yelled as I turned around.

"You have anger issues." The Joker laughed.

"I don't haven anything else to wear." I muttered. I let my eyes wander across his room and then stopped when I saw Renette.

"They look a lot like my jeans." I said quietly. Renette was sitting up on the joker's bed staring at me with scared eyes. She was wearing purple jeans that had been ripped and splattered with blood.

"They look _much_ nicer on Rene_tte_." The Joker said. The worst thing was that I knew he was right.

"They're mine. They're my favourite, you know that!" I said quietly.

"It's only a pair of jeans, Tiger. Stop being a brat and learn _to share." _The Joker growled. "I'll leave you two to sort out your differences." He took off his coat and threw it on the floor and left.

"I saved up three weeks for them." I said to Renette.

"I never asked for them. The Joker gave them to me." Renette snapped. I glared at her.

"You've ripped them! How did you manage to rip them?" I asked.

"The Joker attacked me." She said. She looked so sad with her big blue eyes staring at me.

"Stand up for yourself next time." I muttered.

"I'm trying." She yelled. She stood up and her feet brushed The Joker's coat.

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough." I said. I sat on the bed so I was facing a wall and my back was to her. She was quiet for a couple seconds.

"I'm going to show The Joker." She muttered. I turned around to look at her. She had one hand behind her back. I leapt to my feet when I saw the insane look in her eyes.

"Show him what?" I asked. I walked backwards towards the door.

"What I'm made of. What I can do." She said. I cursed under my breath when I hit the wall. Renette carried on walking forwards.

"If you do anything to hurt me you will only be in more trouble with The Joker." I said. She kept walking until her body was pressed against mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't act scared now." Renette whispered into my ear. "I'm getting revenge."

"DAD!" I screamed. "You're crazy. Get off me." I gave her a hard push and she stumbled back. As she went back everything went slightly slower. She raised her arm in the air and as she brought it across my forehead I saw a quick flash of silver. Then I felt something slice my head.

I let out a scream as I felt the pain shoot through my head.

"What did you do?" I screamed. I looked up at her and saw she was standing in front of The Joker's bed with a bloody knife in her hand. It was one of The Joker's switch blades. I felt blood trickle down my forehead.

"You bitch!" I screamed.

"Wha_t's _going on?" The Joker asked as he entered the room. I spun around to face him. By now more blood had poured out of the wound and began falling down my face.

"She…" I muttered before I began to cry. Renette was staring at The Joker with her mouth hanging open. She looked absolutely petrified.

"Slitting my daughters face open with my own knife?" The Joker said with a hollow laugh. "Aren't _we_ getting_ brave?_"

"I-I didn't…" Renette stuttered. The Joker walked over to her and slammed her head against the wall. She screamed and fell to the floor. "Please don't hurt me!" She sobbed as The Joker picked her up by her hair and dragged her over to his closet. He threw her in and I heard her hit the back of the closet. The Joker shut the doors and locked them. Renette began to scream and bang her fists on the closet doors but The Joker just grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the room. He pulled me into my room and sat me down on my bed. He reached over to my bed side table and pulled the first aid kit out of the bottom drawer.

"I'm going to die." I sobbed. "I'm bleeding to death! Oh my god, my face!" The Joker peeled some on my hair off of the cut. I screamed when his finger brushed against it. "I'm going to bleed to death!" I screamed.

"Be quiet." The Joker growled. "Just shut up. SHUT UP!" He ended up yelling it and shaking me. I gasped and began to cry silently.

"_That's_ better." The Joker muttered. He knelt on the bed next to be and looked at the cut.

"You're going to have to go the hospital." He said as if it was a fun day out.

"No! I can't! Just stitch it up like you do to yourself all the time!" I sobbed.

"_It's too deep_!" The joker yelled.

"You're over reacting." I said quietly even though I could feel the blood was trickling down my face and falling off of my chin onto my t shirt.

"No. No I'm no_t._" He growled. He stood up and looked at me. "Come on."

"No." I said. He sighed and picked me up. I screamed and tried to get myself down as he threw me over his shoulder. I punched back as hard as I could.

"Let me down!" I screamed. He didn't let me down until we got to one of his vans. He sat me in the passenger seat and then went over to the driver's seat.

"It's still bleeding." I muttered.

"Of course it is." The Joker muttered as he started the van up.

The rest of the journey was quiet. I kept my head down and stared at my lap and some drop of blood dropped down onto my jeans. I began to feel dizzy and light headed. When I closed my eyes the joker would yell 'No. No. No. Don't go to sleep. No!' I would snap my eyes open and try to stay awake.

"I'll come and get you later." The Joker said. I looked up and saw we were outside the hospital.

"You're not coming in with me?" I asked.

"Don't be _stupid_ Tiger. What will happen if I go in there?" He growled. I opened the door and jumped out.

"Bye." I muttered as I began to walk towards the hospital. I walked inside and up to the desk. The woman didn't look up as I leant across.

"How can I help you?" She muttered.

"I'm about to bleed to death." I said with a smile. She looked up and gasped. I didn't know whether she recognised me off of the news or was gasping at the blood covering my face.

000

"And…were… done." The doctor said as he finished stitching up my forehead.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He smile back and me and turned around on his computer and wrote something down on his notepad.

"Do you know what I don't get?" I said.

"What's that?" The doctor asked.

"You clearly know who I am and who I am related to, but you still sewed me all up." I said.

"It's my duty as a doctor." The doctor said with a smile. I looked out of the window and saw a group of press people all standing around the entrance to the hospital.

"Some one told the police didn't they?" I asked with a sigh. The doctor nodded.

"They're on their way now." He said.

"Oh." I said. "Can I go to the toilets before they get here, please?"

"Sure, but you might be a bit weak because of the blood loss." The doctor said as he stood up and opened the door me. "Down the hall on the left."

"Thank you." I said as I walked down the hall way. When I got to the girls toilets there was a big muscular man standing by the door. When he saw me a grin spread across his face. He creped me out. I flashed him an uncertain smile and quickly walked into the toilets. When I saw nobody was there I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"DAD!" I yelled when he finally answered his phone.

"Hello Tiger." He said in a happy voice. I heard a scream in the background.

"Can you pick me up now? There is some creep outside the toilets and he smiled at me in a weird way." I hissed.

"Ok. Ok. Ok." The Joker said. "Let me just, uh, deal with Renette." There was another terror filled scream which was presumably from Renette.

"Hurry up." I growled before hanging up the phone and shoving it back in my pocket.

I looked in the mirror and saw I still had a bit of dry blood down the side of my face. The door suddenly slammed open. I looked over and saw the big man walk in.

"This is a girl's toilet." I said confidently even though inside I was screaming. "You're not a girl are you?"

"You don't know who I am do you?" He said as he walked closer to me. He got something out of his pocket but I didn't take my eyes off of his face. He was a bald man with a bit of stubble on his large chin. He had dull blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face.

"Obviously not." I said as I back away a bit.

"I'm Renette's dad." The man said. I felt my eyes widen. I carried on walking backwards as he walked towards me and my back hit the wall.

"Wow this scene was happening only a couple hours ago with your precious daughter." I said. He looked angry at that. "Don't worry she was the one attacking me."

"I taught her well." The man laughed. "Kill the freaks." His hand shot out and I felt something stab itself into my neck. I caught my reflection in a near by mirror and saw there was a syringe sticking out of my neck. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't even breathe. I was beginning to feel tired and my vision went blurry. I tried to lift my arms up and pull the needle out of my neck but it was no use, I was just too weak. But I knew I had to stay awake.

"Stop fighting it." I heard the man growl. "It's gonna work sooner or later."

I collapsed to the floor and let my eyes close. I fell into a deep sleep.

000

When I woke up I felt terrible. My head was hurting more then it had ever hurt before. I groaned and tried to move but my wrist was chained to something. I opened my eyes and winced at the bright light that filled the room. The room itself was grey. Grey concrete floor and grey hard walls. One of my wrists was handcuffed to a radiator. I struggled and tried to get out of the extremely tight handcuff but it didn't work. I heard the door slam against the wall and I saw Renette's dad charge into the room.

"Give me your phone." He ordered.

"No." I said calmly. He walked closer to me and kicked me in the stomach harder then dad had ever done. My back slammed into the wall and I gasped for breath.

"Give me the phone." He said again. With my free hand I got my phone out of my pocket and threw it at him. I wanted it to hit him in his large ugly face but he caught it before it could.

"What's the Jokers number under?" He grunted.

"The Joker? My Dad? Take a wild guess idiot." I said. That earned me a slap to the face with his fat hand. He pressed a few buttons on my phone before holding it out in front of it. He must have put it on speaker because the sound of ringing filled the room.

"Where the _hell_ are you, Tiger?" The Jokers voice said.

"DAD!" I cried as I threw myself forwards. I winced in pain when my stomach hurt again.

"I have _Tiger _here with me." The man said. "What a stupid name to call your kid."

"Who is this?" The Joker asked. He didn't sound worried at all, more happy then anything.

"This is Renette's Dad, you can call me Dave." The man said.

"Well_ Dave _we have a lot in common, don't we?" The Joker laughed. "Both of us have a daughter who is in a _pre_-dic-_i-ment _that will probably cause them a lot of pain and I'm sure both of us want to hear from our little darlings._"_ The Joker laughed. Then his voice went serious. "Let me speak to Tiger."

"Not until you let me speak to Renette." Dave yelled.

"My little Renette is… too… exhausted to speak, at the moment." The Joker said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. Dave let out a yell of anger and kicked me in the face. I screamed and clutched my face. Not only was he strong but he had big boots on. I let out a sob as I clutched my bleeding nose.

"Shut up." Dave yelled and he stomped on my foot. I curled up in a ball so he couldn't get at my vital organs. Dad taught me that when I was five.

"You really don't want to hurt her." The Joker growled. I closed my eyes and wished that I was with him.

"Not so funny when it's your daughter getting hurt is it?" Dave laughed.

"Actually it's _hilarious!_" The Joker laughed. Dave looked confused for a second. My mouth dropped open. The Joker really didn't care about me at all.

"Touch my daughter once more and I'll kill yours." Dave growled.

"Film it." The Joker said. I was horrified. 

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD?" I screamed. Dave came over and slammed my head against the wall. I growled and clutched the back of my head.

"Wha**t** do you wan**t**?" The Joker asked.

"You to bring my daughter to the abandoned warehouse in the narrows at midnight tomorrow." Dave said.

"There are _many_ abandoned warehouses in the narrows." The Joker stated. Dave let out a sigh before telling the joker the exact address to where he wanted to meet. I let myself slouch against the wall as the pain in my face began to calm down a little bit. I was still terrified. I had never been in this type of situation before.

The funny thing was, even though the Joker was to blame for all of this, he was still the one person I wished was with me right now. I needed the Joker, I needed my dad.


	6. Wellcome to Hell

"I'm going to be rich!" Dave laughed happily. I struggled against the chains that currently held me up against a wall. Half an hour after Dave got off of the phone with The Joker he had dragged me out of room I woke up in and into the basement. He chained me to the wall by my wrists so even if I wanted to I couldn't sit down. He blindfolded me and gagged me then started saying things about money and torture.

I screamed and tried to get out of the chains.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do?" Dave asked, his mouth next to my ear. "I'm going to charge all the people your daddy has pissed off to take revenge by hurting his precious little girl."

I tried to scream all the swear words I could think at him. Sadly the cloth covering my mouth muffled my yells.

"Welcome to hell." I heard him hiss.

000

"W-where are going?" Renette asked as the Joker dragged her to the van. He had been especially angry today. He had shot at least six of his men but weirdly he hadn't hurt her at all.

"You're going back to your daddy." He growled. Renette smiled. The Joker grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her face close to his. "I_ will_ get you back. I don't uh… give up that easi_ly._" He hissed. She whimpered as he threw her into the back of the van. With out another word he climbed into the driver's seat and began to drive.

To say Renette was confused was an understatement. She sat in the back of the van trying to figure things out. Why was the Joker taking her back? Why was he so angry? Why hadn't he hurt her? Where was Tiger? She sat with her hands in her hair and her eyes closed. She was glad to be getting away from The Joker though.

00

The only thing that was holding me up was my wrists that were attached to the chains. It felt as if my body was about to fall off of them. I was in agonizing pain and it even hurt to cry. The last person who came in to 'torture' me used a lighter or something because I was now burnt. The worst one was when somebody brought a razor blade with them. I hate them. I'm terrified of even going near one so you can imagine my pain and horror when I was being slashed with one.

I couldn't even kneel or sit. I just had to standing there with my arms above my head. Standing in a 'Y' shape was tiring. I tried to focus on something other than the pain. I could hear some people talking and I groaned at the thought that some one else was waiting their turn to hurt me.

Some times I just wished my dad was normal but right now I wished I was dead. I wished somebody would come in and snap my neck so I didn't have to take this torture.

I coughed and tasted a coppery taste in my mouth. I had no doubt coughed up blood. Surely it was past midnight now, it had to be. I wanted more than anything to be at home, curled up in bed with my bear.

There were footsteps coming into the room. I screamed and trashed my body about.

"Oh dad what have you done?" I heard Renette's voice gasp. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad to hear her. I needed somebody to help me. I couldn't take this anymore.

I felt some one take the cloth off of my mouth. I instantly spat out the blood that filled my mouth. Then the person took the cloth off of my eyes. I winced at the sudden light and then looked up.

The Joker stood in front of me.

"Dad!" I cried. I burst out crying in relief. I wanted him to hug me and take me home. I wanted him to quit being The Joker. Maybe this would scare him out of it.

"_That_ wasn't part of the deal?" The Joker hissed, completely ignoring me. Dave pulled a gun out of his pocket pointed in at me. I gasped and so did Renette. My sobs got heavier and I closed my eyes.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Renette sobbed.

"Take your pathetic little kid and leave." Her father spat.

"She's chained to a wall." The Joker pointed out with a smirk. Dave muttered something and then threw the Joker a key.

While the Joker was unlocking the chains that held me up, Renette was clutching onto her father crying.

"What have you done?" She sobbed. She sounded horrified. I wanted to slap her. She always made everything about herself. Even when I'm the one who's suffered hours of tortures she's the one crying.

When the Joker had unlocked both of the chains I fell to the floor. I don't know what happened but my ankle was hurting like hell. I felt the Joker grab my wrist and pull me to my feet. I hissed in pain and leant on him. He didn't hug me or kiss me. I wanted him to but he didn't.

"It's good doing business with you." He said to Dave with a smile. He began to drag me out of the room. I limped after him, tripping up more than once.

When we got to the van I had to lean against the side and throw up. One of the tyres of the van got covered in vomit mixed with blood. I groaned and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I quickly climbed into the car and sat next to the Joker.

"Not good." I muttered as I looked down at blood covered body.

"Hello to you too." A terrified voice said. I looked over and saw Rex climb over from the front of the car and sat next to me.

"Rex?" I gasped. He hugged me and I buried my face into his chest.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Not really." I said. "Why are you here?" I asked. I pulled back and looked at him and then at The Joker.

"Your dad phoned my house phone and asked for me." Rex said. The Joker was smirking as he looked out of the window. The van began to drive away and Rex put his seatbelt on. "He said you had gone missing and he wanted to know if I was with you. I said you weren't and he came and got me."

"To help look." The Joker said. Rex nodded and pressed his head against the window.

"Renette seems nice." Rex said after 10 minutes of silence.

"Shut up." I snapped. "She's not _nice._"

Another 10 minutes of silence and I fell asleep with my head on Rex's shoulder. When I woke up I was laying on some ones kitchen table.

"Jesus Joker, what did you do to her?" A man chuckled.

"_I_ didn't do anything." I heard the Joker growl. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but a man pushed me back down.

"Best not kid." He muttered as he pulled off some latex gloves.

"Where am I?" I asked. I looked down and saw my t shirt was pulled up and my ribs were covered in bandages. I looked around and saw Rex biting his nails still looking scared.

"Mob doctor." The Joker said suddenly next to me. I managed to push myself up and I looked around the room. The table I was sitting on was covered in blood. Most of my body was either covered in bandages or stitches or bruises.

"That should be it." The 'doctor' said. "She just needs to rest."

"And ice cream." I said with a small smile. The Joker helped me off of the table and chuckled.

"And ice cream." He muttered.

/

The next day I was lying on my bed trying to ignore the worst pain I had ever felt. The Joker was stood leaning against the wall just looking at me. Some of my wounds had reopened. I hardly got any sleep the night before. At one point The Joker yelled at me and slapped me for screaming too much and not letting him get any sleep.

"Dad, it hurts." I groaned. "Give me some sort of drug or something."

I looked over at him. He licked his lip and then opened his mouth the say something.

Suddenly the door flew open and a man in a SWAT team uniform crashed into the Joker.

I screamed in terror and pushed myself against the wall. I couldn't take my eyes off of my dad who was being crushed in the floor.

"FOUND THEM!" The man yelled. Even more men came into the room with guns and batons. The Joker tried to throw them off of him but there were too many of them.

They came at me and I screamed louder. They roughly yanked me to my feet and I began to cry in pain. I almost couldn't breathe with the amount of agony I was in.

"Get off of me!" I screamed but it was no use. The men dragged me off and threw me in a police car. I screamed the whole way to the MCU.

00

"She wasn't this beat up last time." Gordon noted. Another man grunted in response as they watched Tiger-Lily sitting at the steel table through the one way mirror. Gordon walked out of the room and into the interrogation room.

"I want to see my dad." The young girl said. Her voice was slightly hoarse and she was visibly shaking.

"He's in a holding cell; you'll be able to see him soon." Gordon reassured her. Tiger sighed and leant back on her chair. "We've done some tests. You're defiantly the Joker's daughter."

"I've known that all my life." I snapped.

"Did your father do… that to you?" Gordon asked gesturing at the bandages and stitches on my body. I grinned and pushed myself up in the chair before hissing in pain.

"Nope." I said happily.

"Then who did?" Gordon asked.

"You know Renette right? Yeah of course you do. You know she's safe at home don't you?" I said.

"Yes. Her father phoned us yesterday to call off the search." Gordon said.

"Haven't you wondered why the Joker gave her back?" I asked.

"We were going to ask you both about that." Gordon said.

"When I went the hospital Renette's dad was there. He drugged me and held me hostage. Then he let people pay him to torture me. Now I'm no police officer but I'm sure he could get locked up for a few things there. False imprisonment, grievous bodily harm, torture, selling a human, organising an attack, taking the law into your own hands… the list goes on." I said. Gordon looked at me. It was the same look he gave me when I told him my name was Tiger-Lily.

"I swear my on my Mom's life." I said.

"Do you know your biological mother?" Gordon asked.

"No." I admitted. He sighed and I knew he didn't believe me. I stood up and pulled my t shirt up. I yanked the bandages down and revealed my ribs and stomach.

There were deep slashes across my ribs along with burns, bruises and even a bit of bone. Apparently the mob doctor wasn't very good.

"WOULD MY OWN FATHER DO THAT?" I screamed. "HE MAY BE THE JOKER BUT HE'S NOT A MONSTER!"

"Please calm down." Gordon said. He shot out his hand in an attempt to grab my wrist and slowly sit my down but I leapt back in shock. A part of me remembered the night before with every one trying to hurt me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked, half way through my voice breaking into sobs.

"I do believe you." Gordon reassured me. He tried to come over to me but I kept walking backwards away from him. "I'll make sure Renette's father is arrested. Would you like to see your father now?" I nodded quickly and he escorted me to the holding cell where the Joker sat.

I sat next to him. I badly wanted to hug him and cry into his chest but I knew he'd only just push me away and/or beat me. He was in Joker mode when people were around and The Joker doesn't love anyone.

A little while later and a man knocked on the bars or the cell.

"Come on Joker." He said.

"Wait what?" I asked as The Joker leapt to his feet.

"Arkham kid." The man said.

"No. No. No." I yelled as I tried to grab onto The Jokers sleeve. "You can't leave me while I'm like this."

A couple of police men pulled me off of him. They pushed me back into the cell and I fell back against the bench. I gasped in pain and watch as The Joker grinned and waved at me while they hauled him off.

I sat in the cell and stared at my feet was a while. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do.

"Tiger-Lily." Gordon said. I looked up and saw Gordon. "We found someone to adopt you already."

Behind him were three people I recognised. Rex's Mother, Rex's Father and Rex. I smiled and ran to the bars.

I'd love to say after that everything went great.

That I stayed with Rex's family and every other weekend I went to visit my Dad in Arkham. That after a year the Joker was declared sane and he was released from Arkham. That he apologised to everyone he had ever hurt. That he said sorry to me and promised to be a proper dad for me forever.

That Arkham was so impressed by his recovery that they gave him a bunch of money and he got his face fixed. That he became best friends with Rex's mother and father and every Saturday Rex's dad and my dad would go the bar. Every school holiday we would go camping.

That Dad got a girlfriend, a pretty blonde woman with blue eyes who was a doctor or something and had a lot of money and loved me and Dad.

That Dad got a proper job and we had tons of money and I had all the nicest clothes. That dad made loads of celebrity friends because no one even recognised him.

I wish.

Of course I thought this was going to work out for the first few months.

I got my own room in Rex's house and his parents treated me like another kid. His older brother and sister were a bit scared of me but that was fun.

I got to go back to school and no one bullied me. People looked at me and whispered but that was about it.

I visited the Joker every Sunday. He said Arkham was going well and he had made friends with a paranoid schizophrenic but he was probably making it all up. He said he had a pretty doctor who he liked. I didn't like that part.

Part of me wanted him to be all alone and missing me, not falling in love with some stupid woman who probably slept her way up to Arkham, if you get what I mean.

The night after he told me this I wrote up a new day dream of our perfect life, minus miss-blonde-ass-doctor.

But my hopes of a nice new life was crashed the day _she_ came back knocked at my door.


	7. Bad news: someone's pregnant

"Tiger, door!" Rex's dad, Kev, yelled. I ran down the stairs and into the hallway.

Renette stood at the door looking scared and small. Kev looked at her as if he was worried she'd freak out and beat him up.

"Shout me if you need anything." Kev said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Renette said. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and her beautiful pale face was covered in perfect make up.

"Hello." I said as I leant against the wall.

"Can we go for a walk or something? I need to tell you something." She asked.

"Fine." I said. "KEV!" He came out of the kitchen quickly. "I'm just going out for a while, is that OK?"

"Sure." Kev said. "You've got your phone with you?"

"Yes." I replied. "Will you tell Rex I'll be back soon?"

"Sure thing kid." Kev said with a small smile. "Look after yourself."

"Will do." I said before leaping out of the house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"The newspaper said you who you live with. I just had to look them up in the Gotham phone book." Renette said.

"Oh." I muttered. We walked in silence for a while before we got to Gotham Park. I sat down on a bench and looked up at her.

"Tell me then!" I said. "It must be something HUGE because I'm suspecting you don't want to think about the Joker unless you have to."

"Well, I sort of need a favour." Renette said as she sat next to me. "And it's sort of a plea for help."

"Oh god what have you done?" I groaned.

"You know when the Joker… done bad things to me?" Renette asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"He does a lot of bad things." I pointed out.

"When he raped me." Renette said.

"Oh." I muttered. "I'm sorry about that."

"Well when he…" She mumbled.

"Spit it out." I snapped.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly. My mouth fell open and I looked at her to see whether she was telling the truth.

"And you want me to phone the abortion place? Why me?" I asked.

"No I don't." Renette said. She placed a hand on her stomach. That's when I noticed it. It was pretty big, how didn't I see that before?

"So what? You want me to come with you to the abortion place? You want me to find an abortion place?"

"I'm not getting an abortion." She snapped.

"You're not getting an abortion?" I asked with a smirk. I couldn't believe it. "You're keeping it? My therapist says I have 'problems' but to be honest you need more help then I do."

"I can't kill it." Renette said slowly in a way that annoyed me.

"So… you've been raped by The Joker and you refuse to kill what he made grow inside of you?" I asked. She looked ahead and held back a sob.

"I need help. I can't do this alone!" She said. "All my friends won't come near me since the Joker incident and my dads in jail!"

"I'm not going to apologise for making the police arrest your dad." I said as I looked at my feet.

"I don't want you to." She sniffed. "What he did was wrong. He'll do his time and come out a better man. I'm still worried about him. I cry myself to sleep with worry."

"My dad's in Arkham don't tell me about 'worry'." I shot back. Then I looked over at her and saw she was crying. "So you want me to help? You want me to help you baby shop and help you do things when you get huge?" I had to admit that I was rather excited to be a big sister.

Renette nodded.

"Please." She mumbled.

"Why me? You hate me, I hate you." I said. "Look at yourself, you're so pretty you must have tons of friends."

"I told my closest friend a couple days ago when I found out. She told me to get an abortion and when I said no she gasped and told me I was a disgrace. She called me a whore."

"Oh, that's not good." I muttered.

"I don't think you're a bad kid, Tiger-Lily." Renette said. "I think you're just unlucky."

"Unlucky?" I scoffed.

"I'm begging you Tiger-Lily. I know you hate me and after what my father did you have every right to but please! I need some one!" Renette begged actually clasping her hands together like she was praying.

"Fine." I said.

"Will you tell The Joker as well?" She asked.

"You want me dead?" I asked. "If I tell him he'll kill every one in Arkham then me!"

"He has a right to know." Renette said.

"Fine." I snapped. "I'm seeing him tomorrow any way."

"Thank you so much!" Renette gushed. She leapt forward and hugged me. I smiled and patted her on the back.

"How far are you?" I asked. She sat back and smiled.

"4 months." She said.

"Wow." I gasped. "What's it like?"

"It's weird and scary." Renette admitted.

"You're going to be a Mom." I said.

"You're going to be a big sister." Renette pointed out.

000

"Good evening, Mr Joker." Rex said as we sat opposite him. Visiting times in Arkham weren't exactly fun. The Joker looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and without his greasepaint his scars looked very painful.

"I have news." I said.

"Oh." The Joker said with a smirk.

"Bad news: some one's pregnant." I said. "Good news: its not me! Bad news: It's... Renette."

The Joker began to laugh. Rex shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He's taking it well." He muttered.

"She's not getting rid of it." I said over the Joker's laugh. The Joker laughed harder. "Take this seriously." I yelled. He threw himself forward and managed to head butt me. I screamed and clutched my head. His hands wrapped around my neck and I suddenly wondered why he wasn't wearing a straitjacket. Rex quickly pulled me back from The Joker.

"I wasn't the one who impregnated her!" I snapped as the Joker was pulled back by a group of orderlies.

"Come on Ty, let's go." Rex muttered as he pulled me to my feet. I looked over at my dad and saw the orderlies trying, and failing, to get him to calm down.

I couldn't wait to see how this turned out.

00

"How did it go?" Renette's voice asked. I was standing on Rex's bed with my mobile phone pressed to my ear while Rex stared up at me with a worried look.

"Not good." I said with a small smirk.

"What happened?" Renette asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well I told him and he laughed then head butted me." I said.

"Oh my god." Renette gasped.

"Yes. I don't see why you couldn't have dealt with him." I said.

"She's pregnant, Ty!" Rex hissed.

"Who's that?" Renette asked.

"Rex, my friend." I said.

"Boy friend?" Renette asked.

"No! Not my boyfriend! Look I don't have a boyfriend!" I snapped.

"The Joker said…" Renette muttered.

"I'm going to kill him…" I muttered. I heard Renette gasp and I was sure she believed I actually might.

00

"Turn it over." Rex groaned as I turned the volume higher on the television.

"No. I like this song." I smiled as I listened to the song.

"Yes. I liked it too. The first 100 times you played it I was in love with it but now it's out played." Rex sighed.

I sang along to the song at top of my voice just to annoy Rex. I stood on the sofa and began dancing.

"I shall now kill you." Rex smirked.

"Oh will you?" I laughed as I continued to dance.

"Death by tickling." Rex announced. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I said. Rex's grin got bigger and he leapt on top of me. I screamed and laughed and tried to push him away.

"No… no…. no!" I laughed.

"Yes… yes… yes!" Rex smiled. He carried on tickling me until I had tears falling from my eyes with laughter. He was now lying on top of me out of breath. If any one walked in would have gotten the wrong idea.

I looked up and saw his blue eyes staring down at me. Wow they were blue. A very lovely blue.

A small smile flickers across his face and I lick my lips. He leant in a bit and I could of sworn he was about to kiss me but before he could there was a loud bang.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Dinosaur. I'm here to pick up my kid." A voice yelled. I stopped breathing. That was the Joker. He had to ruin my first kiss didn't he? I wasn't allowed anything nice was I?

"Life's a bitch." I managed to whisper.

"If it were a slut it would be too easy." Rex whispered back.

"Good evening ladies and- oh, what's going on here then." The Joker's voice said as he walked in the room.

Rex was ripped off of me and threw to the floor. I watched as my dad pinned Rex to the wall by his neck.

"I thought I… uh… made it clear you aren't allowed to-" The Joker began to say.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"Oh hello Tiger-Lily." He said. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Get off my son." I heard Rex's dad bellow. I saw him standing in the doorway with his wife cowering behind him. I knew they hated me. I was their freak adoptive daughters whose dad wanted to murder them all.

"You know, Mr Dinosaur, you should keep your son… _under control_, he could of given anything to my little girl then. They were at it like rabbits." The Joker said. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"We weren't having…" I yelled, trailing off. "Kill me now."

"What's going on?" A voice said. I looked over and saw Rex's older sister skip into the room.

"Oh there's more?" The Joker grinned. Rex's sister let out a scream and covered her mouth. Rex's dad draped an arm over his daughters shoulder in a protective manner.

"Let my brother go!" She cried. "Take your daughter and leave!"

"Scarlet!" Rex gasped. "Don't say that!"

"Oh I plan to." The Joker said. He let Rex fall to the floor and grabbed my wrist.

I instantly struggled against him.

"No!" I cried. "You're meant to be in Arkham."

The Joker rolled his eyes and got out his gun.

"I'm not scared to use it." He hissed. "Let's go."

"Please…" I whispered. The Joker rolled his eyes then slammed the butt of the gun into my head. I cried out in pain.

"Don't beg." The Joker growled. "Begging is for dogs."

I held my sore head and nodded.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." The Joker muttered as he pressed his gun to my head and began to drag me out of the house.

00

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out of the window of the van. "We can't go home because the police know where that is."

"I have it all sorted out." The Joker smiled.

I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Of course I was rudely awoken by The Joker. He ope0ned the door I was leaning on and I fell out of the van and hit the dirt floor.

The Joker was laughing wildly above me but I just groaned and stood up. I looked around as I brushed the dirt off of my clothes. We were in an abandoned fun fair and the van was parked outside of a building with smashed lights and faded clown faces. Above the double doors was the words 'FUN HOUSE'.

I watched as The Joker's goons carried a load of duffel bags full of my things into the fun house. They must have gotten them from Rex's house. I wondered whether they had my phone.

The Joker grabbed my wrist and began pulling me towards the fun house. I stumbled after him and tried not to fall over.

"I have some one for you to meet." The Joker told me with a smile.

The inside of the fun house looked more like a normal house then something you'd find at a circus. The Joker must have had some of his goons fit it all out while he was in Arkham or something.

I was pulled into a room where there was a young woman sitting on a table on her own. Her face lit up when she saw the Joker.

"Tiger, this is Harley Quinn." The Joker said happily.

"Oh, hello." I muttered. Harley smiled at me. She was pretty with long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello sweetie." She grinned. Oh she was happy.

"Harley, here, helped me out of Arkham." The Joker said.

"You have a thing for the blondes don't you?" I asked with a small smirk. Harley's smile fell and she looked rather upset.

The Joker hit me on the back of the head.

"I need to show you something." He stated before pulling me out of the room. When we were out of Harley's ear shot I let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Are you impregnating this one as well?" I asked. If he heard what I said then he didn't let it show. He pulled me into another room with a bed and a window.

On the bed was another woman lying with her back to me.

"How many women do you have?" I asked as the Joker pushed me in and locked the door behind him. The woman sat up and I saw her face.

It was Renette.

"That's low, dad. Even for you! Kidnapping a pregnant woman you've really out done yourself." I spat. The Joker grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall. Renette let out a shocked gasp and I screamed.

"Be a good girl today. Daddy's just got home and he can't be bothered with your bratty attitude." He hissed. Then he spun around to Renette and stared at her.

"What are we going to do about this _little_ problem?" He asked, referring to the pregnancy.

"I don't think it's a problem." I said. "She's going to have the baby if she wants to."

The Joker glared at me again. A glare that said '_If you don't shut the hell up now I will hurt you'. _

"If you don't like it let her go." I said.

"No. No. No. _Tiger-Lily._" He said, dragging out my name. "You don't understand. Renette is mine. She's… mine. I don't like to share what I own."

"I'm keeping my baby." Renette said. I looked over at her. She was sitting on the bed with a hand over her stomach. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"One brat is hard enough." He growled.

"Let her go then." I snapped. "Let me go as well while you're at it. I never asked to come back with you. I preferred living with Rex and his family. His dad didn't take innocent girl off the street and rape them. His family loves me and doesn't hurt me every single fucking minute of every single fucking day."

I instantly regretted saying that as soon as I saw the looked in the Joker's eye.

"I didn't mean it." I whimpered as he began to walk towards me. "Please…"

He grabbed the back of my head and began dragging me out of the room.

"No!" I screamed.

"Joker maybe you shouldn't…" Renette yelled as she followed us.

When we got into a kitchen like room he punched me in the face. I fell against the table and then fell to the floor.

"Mr J, what's going on?" Harleys high pitch voice asked. No one answered her. Instead the Joker pulled me up by my hair and pushed me down on a wooden chair.

"I thought you missed me… hmm." He hissed. He leant his hands on my legs and leant closer and closer to my face. "Every time you visited me at Arkham you kept telling me how you wished I would come back. Has your new boyfriend changed your mind? Maybe I should uh… rid of him."

I let out a growl before grabbing the Joker's greasy hair and slamming my head into his.

He stumbled back and glanced at one of his goons who had entered the room. He muttered something to him which Renette obviously heard.

"You can't do that!" She screamed. "That's your daughter for god sake!"

My stomach done flips as I waited for what was about to come. I wiped the blood which was trickling out of my mouth and down my chin.

The Joker got out a gun and pressed it to Renette's forehead.

"I'm trying to raise my child here. If she doesn't get punished she'll never learn." He said with a large smile on his face.


	8. Baseball Bat

I sat on the chair not knowing what to do. If I tried to move or run away then my 'punishment' would be a lot worse. So I just waited.

A goon came back in with a baseball bat and a straitjacket. I let out a small whimper.

As the Joker roughly put me in the straitjacket I glared at him.

I knew he was only doing this to show Harley Quinn and Renette who was boss. If they weren't there then my punishment would be less... painful.

Once he had tied the straitjacket way too tight he lifted the baseball bat over his head. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

The bat crashed down onto my lap. I screamed and leant forward. That just made the Joker laugh. He hit me again but this time in my side so I fell off the chair.

He carried on beating me with it until I was curled up on the floor with blood dripping out of my mouth and nose. Each hit made me hate my father more and more. Not the weak hate I've felt before but a strong loathing. All this for what? Having an attitude? I wasn't allowed to be a teenager around him.

The hits came harder and harder. I began to feel myself wanting to die. I wanted him to slip and hit me in the head so I could fall unconscious.

"Please." I begged. Five more hits. I heard the baseball bat fall to the floor with a loud bang and I thought I was safe. Of course I was wrong.

The Joker crouched down in front of me. He grabbed my face and pulled me up so I had to kneel on the floor. He pulled his switchblade out of his pocket and put the blade in my mouth. He gently tugged at the corners of mouth with it. With his free hand he gripped my upper arm so I didn't fall down.

"You act nothing like me." He growled. "I don't _beg_. I don't _cry_. I'm not weak like you. Maybe I should make you look more like me."

I knew that he would carve my face if he wanted to. I let out a sob and the Joker smiled. He licked his lips and took the blade out of my mouth.

"Shush. Shush. Shush." He muttered as he rubbed the knife up and down my face. I groaned in pain as he purposely cut me.

"Whoops." He giggled. He pulled me to my feet and looked over at one of his goons. "Clean this up." He said, referring to my blood on the floor. The goon nodded and the Joker guided me out of the room.

I didn't say anything and neither did he as we walked down the corridor. We eventually got to a room with the Joker's stuff in. It looked exactly the same as his old room. He pushed me down on the bed and pulled a first aid kit out from under the bed.

"Get away from me." I muttered as I saw him bring a syringe out of the medical box. I tried to crawl over to the other side of the bed to get away from him. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. I wanted to scream but I was too tired to even bother trying.

"Good night, Tiger." The Joker smiled as he jabbed the needle in my neck. I groaned in pain as I felt myself falling asleep.

00

Renette stood in the doorway taking deep breaths. She needed to do this. Apart from the fact that if she ran away the Joker would cause unimaginable pain to both her and her unborn child if she tried to escape, Tiger was the only reason Renette was still there. Tiger hadn't exactly been nice to Renette in the past but Renette felt she needed to protect her.

So she knocked on the Jokers door and walked in.

"Where's Tiger?" She demanded. Then she saw the Joker hunched over her on the bed. He was stitching up a cut on Tiger-Lily's arm. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was partly open and dripping blood onto The Joker's pillow. "Was there any need?" Renette heard herself hiss. "She's your daughter; you shouldn't treat her like that."

"She doesn't know anything better." The Joker chuckled. "She'll live."

"One day she won't." Renette snapped. "One day she'll die at your hands." In one swift movement The Joker was off of the bed and slamming Renette against a wall with his hand curled around her hair.

"I think you've forgotten who I am." He growled as his knife pressed against the bottom of her chin. It sliced into the skin and she gasped. "Do I need to remind you?"

"No." Renette whispered. The Joker giggled and let go of her. He tapped her cheek with his hand and spun around to walk back to the bed.

"Good girl." He chuckled. He sat down on the bed with his back to her and muttered: "Daddy won't save you this time."

00

_A few weeks later_

If I wasn't so pale the bruises and cuts wouldn't be so noticeable. If The Joker let me have more friends then I'd get out more and I wouldn't look like I was dying of some horrible illness. If he cooked proper food I wouldn't be so bony. If he didn't beat me I wouldn't be in such pain. If he wasn't such a freak I'd be normal.

I was going to blame The Joker for everything because I was in a bad mood. I sat on the sofa watching the television with an aching pain of hunger in my stomach. The Joker was doing god knows what with Harley in his room so I couldn't tell him that we were out of food. Ever since Harley got here The Joker had been acting horrible to me. It was like he was showing off the power he held over me. I was constantly hit and kicked for doing the smallest things wrong. Sometimes I was even too scared to talk in case I said something wrong. It was worse for Renette of course. She was lucky to still be carrying the baby.

She was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room silently. We didn't talk or even acknowledge each other's existence. I was ready to kill anyone who talked to me.

That was when Harley stuttered into the room in a long red t-shirt. She plopped herself on the sofa and turned the television over.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I yelled. She stuck out her tongue at me and turned over to some 'reality' programme were all the people on it are clearly acting. "I was watching something." I said louder. She simply shrugged and settled down on the sofa. I leant over and snatched the remote control from her small hands.

"Hey, give that back." Harley protested.

"You're not a princess Harley!" I snapped. "You're not going to get everything you want by screeching at people." Renette looked over nervously.

"Leave it, Tiger." Renette said quietly as her fingers laced together nervously. I let out a growl and threw the remote back at Harley so it hit her in the face. She let out a yelp of pain and clutched her face.

"As soon as Mr J's here I'm telling him about this." She hissed. I leapt to my feet and pointed a shaking finger at her.

"Good. I'm fucking tired of all this. I'm sick of him and I'm sick of you." I scream. I've snapped. All these years of living with The Joker as my father and only then I snapped.

"Tiger-Lily, calm down." Renette said softly. I didn't want to be angry at her. God love her, none of this was truly her fault.

"I'm not kidding." I roared. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." I went to leave but, not looking where I was going, I crashed into someone's chest.

"Who's leaving?" The Joker chuckled. I looked up and saw him smirking down at me as if this was all a joke. My anger bubbled up again. I'd never been angrier in my entire life. I shoved him back as hard as I could.

"I am." I screamed. "I'm sick of this, dad. I don't want a dad who's a freakin' terrorist! You're putting yourself in so much danger. You're putting _me_ in so much danger." He was silent. That was a first. My voice dropped a bit. "One day I'll be dead because of you. Do you really like chaos more than you like me?"

"Well… chaos doesn't speak back to me… or shove me… or throw moody teenage fits." The Joker chuckled as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. I heard Harley giggle. I wanted to spin around and punch her right in the face.

"This isn't a joke. I'm serious." I yelled. My fists were balled at my sides. I wasn't scared of his knife that night.

"Go to your room, Tiger-Lily." He growled. "You can come out when you've calmed down."

"I'll never calm down as long as I'm around you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He was shouting now. Harley had stopped giggling. Good. She could shut the hell up anyway.

"What's wrong with me?" I laughed. "What's wrong with you dad? You're not right in the head! You are fucked up. You dress up as a clown and run around Gotham killing people and-" His hand moves forward with incredible speed. I leap backwards just in time. All my years of living with him has given me great reflexes.

When I looked down I felt a lump rise in my throat. He was holding his knife in his hand and the tip was only a few centimetres away from my stomach. He tried to stab me in the stomach. He tried to kill me.

I looked up at him. There are tears in my eyes, I know I must have looked pathetic but in my defence my own father had just tried to kill me. He looked at me with his mouth opened slightly as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't even smile or laugh.

"I didn't mean to do that." He grumbles. "Go to your room."

"I'm leaving." I said before bursting out crying.

"Go to your room." The Joker roared. He was deafening. The room almost shook. Part of me considered nodding and running back to my room but I quickly shook it off.

"It's either this anarchy business or me." I spat. The room went so silent that you could have heard the footsteps of a spider. "It can't be that hard dad." I offered him my hand and a small smile. "Come on, we'll take you to Arkham now. You'll be better by next year."

I waited.

And waited.

Until he looked down at my hand with a frown. I thought he was going to nod and let me take him out of the hideout and towards Arkham.

Oh how stupid I was.

He gave me a shove. I fell to the floor. I felt my heart stop and shatter. Looking up at him I hoped he was just pulling a sick joke. He leant down, hands on his thighs, so his face was near mine as I sat up.

"Go on then." He growled. His voice was darker and more terrifying than I had ever heard before. That voice will always haunt me. "Fuck off."

/

_**A/N:**____Hiya__guys,__long__time__so__see,__eh?__I__actually,__finally__have__a__plan__for__this.__A__good__plan.__A__freaking__good__plan.__Oh__I__'__m__all__excited.__Excuse__the__short__chapter__but__I__just__wanted__you__guys__to__know__that__this__story__is__still__going!__It__'__s__still__kicking!__It__'__s__alive!__I__am__continuing__this!_


	9. Mr Fry

_Two Years Later._

Mr Fry wasn't a particularly bad principal. He was very strict but I suppose when you're the principal of an all-girls boarding school which is just like a Victorian boarding school (except for the lack or corporal punishment) then you have to be a bit strict. He was the kindest man you'd ever meet but the strictest principal you'd ever meet as well. He had a soft spot for me though.

It started on my first ever Christmas at the boarding school. I was alone and sad. I had friends but they were all home for the holidays. I didn't have a parent to stay with so I stayed at the school along with a few other kids who I didn't know. I was sitting at a table, on my own, wearing a big Christmas jumper and reading a letter that The Joker had sent me. I was trying not to cry. The letter was so cruel. He said things about not wanting anything to do with me and that I wasn't his daughter. It was the first contact I'd had with him since I had run away and it was so horrible. He told me he was being forced to write it. He said his Doctor told him to spread festive cheer. He wrote that he had no idea where I was but if he did that I'd be dead because I'd brought him shame and disappointment. He ended the letter with the words '_I hate you, Tiger-Lily'_.

Mr Fry had walked past as I put down the letter. He was wearing his normal suit and his greying hair was combed neatly across his head. Most of the teachers had gone home over Christmas. I was surprised such a posh man would want to spend any more time with a bunch of kids that he seemed to loathe than he had to.

"Not spending time with the family this year, Mr Fry?" I asked stiffly. I was angry. If I had a family I'd be with them at that very moment. Mr Fry stopped in his path and turned to look at me. His hands were clasped together behind his back. He acknowledged me with a sharp nod and a quick smile.

"My children are far too old now, I do not wish to burden them over the festive holidays." He said in his thick British accent. Even his voice sounded intelligent. "My wife passed away a few years ago. If I could spend Christmas with her I would in a heart-beat."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I grumbled, my anger slipping away slightly. I hung my head and stared down at the letter. My eyes landed on the vicious part about my brutal death. The Joker had really planned it out. Apparently Arkham hadn't checked the letter before they sent it to me.

"You're upset, girl?" Mr Fry asked. I looked up at him. I hadn't talked to him much before. I couldn't see why he'd care.

"My dad wrote a letter to me." I said. Mr Fry seemed to frown. He sat opposite me at the table and looked down at the note.

"Is that a problem?" He asked. I let out a hollow chuckle. Tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry. I pushed the letter towards him and bit my lip. His frown deepened after every line he read.

He invited me into his room and made me a cup of tea while he phoned up Arkham Asylum to yell at them. He said it was unexceptional that the letter was sent out without being properly checked over first.

He let me spend the rest of the day with him. He told me stories about Christmas when he was a young lad. We had hot chocolate and played board games until dinner. It was a pretty good Christmas.

But as the school term started up again Mr Fry went back to his roll of strict headmaster.

That was until I had a…erm… misunderstanding with the police.

It wasn't the first time I had left the boarding school alone but it certainly was the last. We were allowed to go out on weekends but we had a curfew and if you stayed out so much as five minutes after the curfew you were as good as dead. You'd be sent to Mr Fry's room and after a lot of shouting you'd be sent out shaking with fear and put on cleaning duty for a week.

I had been to town with Rex and I was heading back with an hour left until curfew. Everything had been going quite well and I had had a good day. The Joker was in Arkham so I thought I was safe. Apart from the people who were in the assembly the day that The Joker announced that I was his daughter, no one knew who the hell I was. I figured the chances of bumping in to someone who knew who I was were very slim. Oh how wrong I was.

"Mr Fry, there are two men from Gotham City Police Department here to see you… they've got a student with them." The receptionist said down the phone as she cast a judging look at me. I smiled at her showing my blood stained teeth. Each cop had hold of one of my arms each. I had a large cut on my forehead which had been bleeding for a while now, a split lip, a grazed chin and by morning I was going to be bruised all over. Great. The receptionist gestured to Mr Fry's office and grumbled. "You may go through." I was dragged into the room because when someone knows who my father is they seem to think I'm going to run or collapse and that I can't walk by myself.

"Oh good grief." Mr Fry sighed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Tiger-Lily here seemed to be causing a disturbance." One of the cops said. I frowned and glared down at the floor. "We were called to the scene after a resident from a nearby house saw a fight going on between your student and two boys from Gotham City High. They said that your pupil attacked them without reason."

"I did no such thing." I snapped. No one listened.

"Mr Fry, I hope you can see how serious this situation is. Usually we'd arrest her but we have bigger things to deal with today. It seems Tiger-Lily's father has escaped from Arkham again and all forces are on high alert to catch him." The second cop said. My eyes widened. Well that was news to me. "This girl is dangerous and impulsive. Something she got off her father I presume. If I were you principal I'd be looking deeply into this."

"Deeply into what, officer?" Mr Fry asked with a smile.

"Well, erm, he state of mind and if she's had any contact with her father. It seems to me that this must be more than a coincidence. I mean, her father escaping on the same day she happened to be out of your school causing fights." The cop grumbled.

"I can assure you that Tiger-Lily has chosen to have no contact with her father what so ever and that her mind is perfectly healthy. Not that it's any of your concern officers. You are not permitted to make judgments of my pupils based on whom their parents are or are not." Mr Fry said, his voice laced with anger. I smirked to myself and looked up at the officers. "Thank you for bringing her back. I shall deal with her." I waved at the police men as they left. I wanted to stick my middle finger up at them but that was not exceptional behaviour in front of your headmaster.

"Care to explain, Tiger-Lily?" Mr Fry asked. I spun around to see him seated on his chair with his fingers laced together and his elbows resting on the table. "Fighting, either inside or outside of the premises is not tolerated." He paused and looked at me. He sighed before speaking again. "You know though don't you. You're a clever girl, Tiger. You're not stupid enough to get into a fight."

"It was more of a one sided fight." I said as I sat down. "Me being the one not fighting back." I let out a hollow laugh. "Father would be _so _disappointed."

"Your father's not here. Dare I say that your father has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he does. Those two boys followed me back from town. They attended my old school and they were in the assembly when The Joker announced that I was his daughter. They just decided to attack me. I don't know why. I think my dad had killed one of their mates or something. Anyway, when the police men came they were on my side until the boys told then who my father was and then they changed." I didn't cry or shout. I didn't get angry about how unfair it was. I had done that enough years ago.

"This city is a mess." Mr Fry grumbled. He called the school nurse and made me a cup of tea. He said that a hot drink could fix anything.

He'd always make me tea when I was feeling a bit sad. When the police came in saying The Joker had been caught or had escaped from Arkham he'd make us tea.

I found myself wishing he was my father. He'd never hurt me like The Joker did. He'd make me hot drinks when I cried and we'd play board games and watch old movies all day. He'd help me with my homework and not simply rip it to shreds whenever I asked. We'd live alone together not with a blonde doctor from Arkham and a pregnant hostage. We'd be terribly normal and we'd get by.

Dream big, Tiger-Lily.

/

"British history!" Mr Baynton the history teacher cheered as if he had announced Christmas had come early. The class groaned. "No. No. Don't be like that. History _can_ be fun." I sunk lower in my seat and tapped my pen against my workbook. I liked school. I liked history. The Joker had always told me that is was a stupid thing to learn about. He said it was all about what happened at the present time but he was rather intrigued when I told him about Guy Fawkes.

"Someone give me an English king or queen!" Mr Baynton grinned.

"King Arthur." Someone grumbled. Mr Baynton jumped and slammed his hands down on his desk causing everyone to jump. He was very enthusiastic for the first lesson of the day.

"Wrong." He almost bellowed. "Come on guys, you can't honestly think he was real. There was a wizard in that story." Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Tiger-Lily to Mr Fry's office please." The voice over the school intercom said. The class room erupted into 'oohs'. I rolled my eyes and stood up although inside I was a nervous wreck. On my way to Mr Fry's room I smoothed out my school uniform. With a quick tug on my black blazer I opened the door to his office and walked in.

"Sir." I smiled. My smile fell when I saw two cops sitting at Mr Fry's desk. They looked at me with small guilty smiles.

"Would you like to take a seat, Tiger-Lily?" Mr Fry asked. "I made tea."

"It's about dad isn't it?" I asked the cops. They nodded.

"He's escaped… again."

/

"Mr Parnassus is an attractive guy." Joanne said with a smile. I spun around on my computer chair to look at her. She was a sweet little Irish girl whose father was very important in Wayne Industries. She was supposed to be doing homework, like I was, but she had found a more interesting subject of attractive men.

"He's old enough to be your dad." One of the other girls pointed out. Joanne shrugged. I chuckled and spun back around in my seat. I was determined to actually finish that work unlike Joanne and the rest of the girls seemed to be. Every girl in the room was from our dorm so in total there were six girls including myself. Our dorm was nice. Three bunk beds, a few closets, a desk, two windows, a few shelves and an en suit bathroom. A few of the girls had put up posters onto the walls or photographs of their family. Some days I longed to stick a photograph of my father on my wall. One of him without his face paint on. One of his smiling. Other days I'd want a photograph of him just so I could rip it up.

"How about it Tiger?" Joanne asked. I spun around in my chair again. I had been so lost in my thoughts I forgot to listen to their conversation.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Would you like to come to the mall with us at the weekend?" Arielle asked. Arielle was a skinny thing who only looked about twelve years old despite being almost 18. She was very nice to me and said she had come to boarding school by her own choice. I never understood that. Why would you want to leave your family behind if you had a good one?

"No thank you." I said quietly. "I don't really want to go out of the school while The Joker's on the loose." Some of the girls looked confused so I quickly added. "I've got no money either." Why on earth did I mention The Joker? He'd been on the loose for weeks now and everyone had forgotten about him.

"Fair enough but you'll have to come out with us soon. I can't stand to see you all locked up in this place. When was the last time you actually left the school?" Arielle sighed. I let myself shrug.

"I can't remember." I lied. Of course I remembered. It was that time I got beat up by those boys. Well that was the last time I had left school on my own. I had been on a few school trips between then and now.

Suddenly, the school intercom crackled to life. The background noise was hectic and loud so even before Mr Fry's panicked filled voice filled the room we all knew it something was going terribly wrong.

"School lock down. This isn't a drill, girls. The school is in lock down." He shouted down the intercom before the speakers abruptly cut off. Everyone stared at each other with worry in their eyes. They all knew what lock down meant. It meant lock the doors, close the blinds and hide. It meant there was someone in the school who could hurt us. We had never been in a _real_ lock down before. We had just had practice runs.

Joanne leapt towards the door, bolting it shut, while another girl began frantically closing the blinds. It was chaos for a few seconds before we all settled in a hiding place. I was under the computers desks right next to the door. Arielle was a few meters away from me, under the computer desks. Joanne was hiding in a cupboard and other girls were scattered in all different creative hiding places. Everyone in the room was scared, you could tell by the heavy breathing that could be heard. We were meant to be silent but I heard a few girls trying not to burst out crying. I wanted to cry. I wiped at my eyes to stop tears falling down my cheeks.

In the silence we heard footsteps. I saw Arielle's mouth fall open while there was another girl who clasped her hands over her face. I pressed my back up against the wall and looked to my right. I was right next to the door which was on my right. If anyone came in I'd be able to see their legs but they wouldn't be able to see me.

The door creaked open. My eyes widened. I can't even remember that door being creaky before but that's not the point. The point is the door opened and what I saw made my heart stop. In stepped a red leg with three black diamonds placed on the material. It was the red leg of a jumpsuit. Then came in the black leg of a jumpsuit.

_Harley Quinn._

_/_

_**YAY! **_

_**Review please.**_


	10. A note from the author

_Dear readers, _

_I'm rather sad to inform you that I have deleted the last chapter and plan to rewrite it completely. I'm doing this because I was heading in completely the wrong direction. If I continue the way I'm going I'll just have writers block for the rest of my life and it will never get completed. So I thought, instead of deleting the whole story, I'll delete one chapter and write a completely new chapter. Sometimes, I get too impulsive and write stupid things without thinking and that last chapter was a perfect example for that. If you have any questions feel free to press the review button and ask me whatever you like! _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Sweeney. Sparrow. Joker. Love._


End file.
